First Year Engaged
by jade94
Summary: Part Three of my series Rovak Series. Moments during Roger and Novak's first year as an engaged couple.
1. Australian Open

Chapter I: Australian Open

Andy Roddick groaned as he rolled over in bed to grab his cellphone. Brooklyn groaned as well as she rolled away from the annoying noise. "Hello?" he groggily answered.

"Andy? Did I wake you?" Roger Federer asked.

"No. I always talk like this," he answered sitting up. He got out of bed to take the call to the other room. "What's up?"

"When did you plan to integrate Nishikori into the support group?"

"At our next meeting in a few days," Andy said.

"Could you gather the crowd without him for an announcement that Novak and I have to tell?"

"Sure," Andy said. "Everyone?"

"Everyone. Even Brooklyn."

"Okay," he said. "Uh, tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah. Around nine."

"All right. See you there," Andy said before hanging up.

Roger went back into the bedroom where Novak was laying on his side with a smile. "What?" he asked as Novak sat up.

"Nothing," he said as Roger took off his boxers to be equally unclothed as his fiance. "Get back in the bed before the sheets get cold," Novak said. Roger slid into the bed, setting his phone on the nightstand and gathering Novak into his arms. Novak moaned when he peppered kisses onto his neck. A hand grabbed his naked ass and before Novak could react, he was underneath Roger. One more time before they go to bed.

The next morning, the group was gathered, which included Roger's confidant and assistant, Mirka. Unlike her fellow Rovak members, she knew what this was about. "So, what's this about?" Caroline asked Maria. The Russian shrugged, not knowing either. "Think she knows?" the Dane asked jerking her head towards Mirka.

"She and Roger are best friends. Of course, she knows," Maria said. "Wouldn't surprise me that when they decide to have kids, she'll be the surrogate," she added causing Caroline to chuckle. The series of knocks told them that Roger and Novak had arrived. Roddick hurried over to the door and opened it. The couple they supported came walking in holding hands, causing the girls to gush. Mirka smiled when she spotted the ring on Novak's finger. She made a perfect choice when helping Roger pick it out. Andy closed the door and gave the floor to Roger and Novak.

"Well, Novak and I have announcement to make. After I won the ATP Finals tournament last year, we made a major step in our relationship status."

"Oh?" Rafa asked. Roger looked over to Novak who stuffed his left hand in his pocket.

"Roger asked me a question that night after he won," Novak said pulling his left hand out of his pocket. The girls seemed to hold their breath as he lifted it to show the ring. "And I said 'yes'." The girls erupted into a screaming frenzy as they got up and surrounded Roger and Novak. 'Congratulations' were handed from each female as they hugged them tightly. Each also took a turn looking at the ring.

"It's so beautiful," Maria said before giving Novak another hug.

"You knew?" Serena asked Mirka.

"I helped pick the ring out," the Slovak said. "Of course, I knew."

"Oh, you guys," Serena said hugging both Roger and Novak together. "So, I know that it just happened, but do you have any wedding plans done yet?"

"Um, not yet. It's still early," Roger said.

"Could be a couple of years until we can get things together to get properly married."

"Well, we're definitely going to have to have a party," Murray said. "Any excuse to drink is great," he added causing everyone to laugh.

"Oh, any ideas on who will be your best men?" Venus asked.

"Oh, we're not falling for that," Novak said. "Not with everyone here in the room. Besides, I might pick one of my brothers as my best man. Which leaves you to pick someone from this room," he said to Roger before sitting next to Brooklyn who was still gazing at the ring.

"Great. Put pressure on me. Thanks, love," Roger quipped causing everyone to chuckle.

"Sure thing, babe," Novak quipped back. They only hanged out for a few hours. All of them needed to prepare for the start of the Australian Open.

Kei followed Andy and Brooklyn to a hotel room, three rooms up from him. "I guess the better you do the higher up you are in the hotels," the Japanese player said. It caused the married couple in front of him to chuckle. "So, there is a lot of you?"

he asked.

"You make fifteen," Andy said.

"Does that include Brooklyn?"

"Active tennis players," Andy said. "Sorry, honey," he added as he gave a series of knocks onto a door and it opened. Kei seemed surprised to see Rafael Nadal standing there. Didn't Novak beat the shit out of him at Wimbledon and the US Open finals? "Okay, let's get this meeting underway."

"Hi, Kei," Maria said and he smiled.

"Hi," he said.

"You're the first player to catch Roger and Novak off guard or in an embrace," Andy said.

"Thank God it was you and not Tsonga," Kim said.

"Amen," Rafa said.

"Sounds serious," Kei said.

"Yeah, he's not gay friendly," Murray said. "If he were ever to find out about Roger and Novak, he would no doubt leak it to the media."

"And both of their careers would be ruined," Serena said.

"So, now that you know the seriousness of this. Can we count on you not spilling the beans? Not use this as leverage for when you face either of them in a tournament?" Roddick asked. "Cause if you get the idea, the girls in this group are very intimidating."

"Andy," his wife said.

"See? Intimidating," he said pointing to her.

"Then, yes. I can keep this secret."

Roger sighed as he entered his hotel room. He didn't stop walking until he got the bedroom. He dropped his bag in frustration and began to undress. He walked into the bathroom and found the tub already filled up with warm water and his fiance. "Hey," Novak said when he looked up. "Rough day at the office?"

"If you call one of my good friends and rivals kicking my ass after letting me have the first set a bad day, then yes. I had a bad day." Novak chuckled as Roger took off the remainder of his clothes. He settled into the tub in front of his lover and let out a deep sigh. "Oh, this is nice," he said settling in between Novak's legs. He leaned his head onto Novak's chest and let the Serb run a cloth filled with soap along his chest. "You always know how to make me feel good after a bad office day," he said. Novak smiled before kissing Roger's temple.

"I know how to make you feel even better," the Serb teased.

"Yeah?" Roger asked knowing what his young lover had in mind.

"Back massage." Roger moaned as Novak's hand rubbed his shoulders. "Then perhaps a nice meal together," he suggested.

"I'd like that," Roger said.

"And after dessert, we make love," Novak finished.

"How about we just skip right to the end and make love now?" Roger suggested. Novak chuckled before easing up and they got out of the tub. They dried each other off before taking things to the bedroom and they made love all night.

After Rafa and Novak's marathon final...

It was almost four in the morning when Novak shot up in bed with pain in his leg. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," he cried and Roger was up faster when Novak had his nightmares.

"What?"

"My left leg is cramping," Novak said before crying out in pain. Roger immediately went to work and began feeling for the cramp. Novak's sharp cry when he reach the underside of his thigh told him he found it. "Oh, God, Roger. Please make it stop," he pleaded before laying back on the bed. Roger began the process of massaging the cramp as he tried to get Novak to eat a banana.

"Eat it," he said and Novak began to nibble on it. "It's your own fault, you know," he said working the thigh. "If you had just beaten Rafa in the fourth set, you wouldn't be lying here in pain."

"I had the win in the bag," Novak said. "It's not my fault Marathon Man made it go to five sets," he said causing Roger to laugh.

"Look on the bright side," the Swiss man said. "He could be cramping too," he added and Novak chuckled.

"True," he said feeling the cramp go away.

"Lift," Roger commanded and Novak slowly lifted his leg and was relieved that he could. He set the banana on the side table, but Roger stopped him. "Eat the rest of that."

"Yes, Mum," Novak joked, but the look Roger gave him made him eat the rest of the banana. He let out a sigh of relief as Roger managed to massage the cramp from his leg. "Oh, thank God."

"Feel better?"

"Tons," Novak said. Roger leaned in and gave him a kiss. Like always, the kiss grew a little more passionate and Roger lowered himself onto the Serb. The leg that had a cramp in it a minute ago moved with ease and rested upon Roger's hip. The Swiss moaned into Novak's mouth as he was pressed closer to him. Their bodies melded together as they moved together in fluid motion. Clothes were slowly shed off as Roger reached over to bedside table. He got a condom and the lube and pulled away to pull Novak's underwear down.

"Relax, baby," he said hearing Novak's breathing heightened. "Don't over use your legs," he said before getting back on top of Novak. A slick finger entered Novak and the Serb moaned softly. Roger kissed him as he entered another finger, followed by a third finger.

"Roger," Novak moaned as the Swiss twisted the fingers around inside him. He squealed when they hit that small bundle of nerves, causing his hips to jump up. Roger chuckled as he took out his fingers and rolled on a condom. Taking the leg that had the cramp, he hitched up Novak's hip and pushed forward. Novak's mouth hung open as Roger pushed his cock into him. "Oh, God, yes," he muttered. Once all the way in, Roger began to move in and out of his young lover. They both moved together in a familiar pace. One that they found after four years together. Novak moaned fleetingly as his hands roamed Roger's structure back. His other leg joined the other one around Roger's waist and they moved faster together.

"Novak, I love you so much," Roger said into his ear before kissing his neck. Novak groaned, squeezing his legs around Roger's waist. Roger changed angles and got a strangled moan from the Serb underneath him when his cock began to hit his prostate every thrust. Roger's hand gripped Novak's cock and began to pull it in time with his thrusts.

"Oh, God," Novak moaned and Roger chuckled. The legs around his waist tightened and he groaned into Novak's neck. He sharpened his thrusts and Novak gasped out a moan, holding tightly to Roger's shoulders. "Roger, yes. Oh, God, yes," he moaned. He didn't have time to tell Roger he was close because his orgasm hit unexpectedly as Roger thrust into him and pulled on his cock at the same time. He let out a sharp cry as he spurted into Roger's hand. Roger was right behind him as he came loudly against his neck.

"Oh, wow," Roger breathed out. Novak chuckled as he unwrapped his legs and Roger pulled out of him. They laid there a few minutes while they caught their breath. "Is it just me, or did the sex get better after we got engaged?" Roger asked.

Novak chuckled as Roger pulled off the condom and tossed it away.

"Yeah. I noticed too," Novak said looking over at him. "Even better when one of us wins," he added. Roger chuckled as Novak turned onto his side and curled up against Roger.

"No more cramps. It's nearly three in the morning and we both have a flight at ten," the Swiss said. "We need our beauty rest." He looked down and saw Novak had already fallen asleep. He always did sleep better and faster when he was curled up beside him.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Indian Wells

Chapter II: Indian Wells

Novak entered Roger's hotel room with a concerned look. He sounded awful on the phone and he wanted to check on him. The array of stray tissues on the floor told him that he was right to come over. Looked like Roger got that flu virus that was going around in Indian Wells. He found Roger laying in bed breathing with his mouth open, surrounded by tissues. Novak was wondering if he was going to be able to play in his match tomorrow. He set his bag down and crawled onto the bed on top of his fiance. Despite being a light sleeper, Roger didn't budge and if it wasn't for his mouth breathing, Novak would've thought that Roger was dead. He sat on Roger's waist and he saw Roger swallow before moving his hips. He grunted when he felt something prevent him from turning over, but he didn't wake up.

Novak gently laid a hand on Roger's forehead and he hissed when he felt how hot Roger was. He was hot in his mind, but this was too hot. "I know, I'm hot," Roger said causing him to pull his hand back. Novak chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed Roger's forehead.

"Looks like you got that virus going around in the area," Novak said.

"No, it's not that virus," Roger said sitting up. "It's just a cold. Otherwise, I'd be throwing up too."

"True," he said. "Anybody take your temperature?" he asked.

"I don't remember," Roger said pointing to the thermometer on the nightstand. Novak leaned over to grab the instrument, pressing onto Roger's cock. "Oh, don't do that," he said leaning his head back. Novak kissed the exposed neck before getting Roger to open his mouth and placed the thermometer under his tongue. Once Roger had the thermometer in his mouth, Novak began kissing his neck again. Payback for four years of doing it to him. Roger moaned as he tried to keep the thermometer in his mouth as Novak's lips danced around on his neck. "Novak," he mumbled around the thermometer.

"Quiet," Novak said before pulling up Roger's shirt. He ran his fingers down the hair covered chest, pulling on some of the hairs.

"Ow, that hurt," Roger mumbled.

"Ever think of waxing?" Novak asked and Roger gave him a look that meant, 'No way.' "Just asking," he said. He pulled off his own shirt and began kissing Roger's neck again. Roger fought the urge to bite down on the thermometer as Novak's lips reached his weak spot, underneath his Adam's apple. He lost all coherent thought and fell back onto the bed. Just as he landed, the thermometer went off and Novak stopped his neck loving to take the thermometer out of the mouth of the sixteen Grand Slam champion. "One hundred and three," he announced and Roger groaned. "Any medicine?"

"I took NyQuil a few minutes ago," Roger said.

"Means you'll be out like a light in about twenty," Novak said taking Roger's pants off. "I have my work cut out for me," he said getting a condom and lube. Roger gasped when Novak rolled the condom onto his cock and put lube on it. He pulled off his own pants and underwear and straddled Roger's waist. The Swiss and Serb both groaned in unison as Novak lowered himself onto the cock. Roger bent his head back in a deep moan as Novak sunk onto him.

"Oh, God, Novak," he exclaimed. Once Roger was up to the hilt in him, Novak began to move his hips back and forth and Roger began thrusting his hips up. His hands gripped Novak's waist, helping him move back and forth. He lifted his right leg, bending it at the knee and Novak let out a little mewl.

"Roger," Novak moaned. They moved in unison for several minutes, panting and groaning the whole time. Novak then moved his hands onto Roger's and moved them to his cock. He kept moving his hips, using his knees to move as he encouraged Roger to pump his cock. Not that he needed to encourage him.

"Faster, Nole," Roger begged. Novak sharpened his thrusts, putting his hands on Roger's shoulders. Roger kept one hand on Novak's cock and put the other on his left hip. His fingers dug into the bronze skin and the Serb let out a moan. Roger thrust up and hit Novak's prostate. The Serb yelp out in pleasure and the cock in Roger's hand spurted. Roger was right behind Novak with his own orgasm and his hips settled down. The two lovers were limp as Novak pulled off Roger and laid next to him. He reached over and pulled off the dead condom from Roger's cock. He tossed it aside and went over to the bathroom. He cleaned himself up before getting a damp, cool rag and walked back into the bedroom. Roger was fast asleep already and he walked over to the bed. He placed the cool rag onto Roger's forehead and pulled the covers over him. He leaned forward and kissed Roger's cheek before turning off the light.

Novak wasn't sure how Roger made it as far as he did. Roger was still battling the simple cold that he had his first three matches, then pummeled del Potro in the quarterfinals and took care of Rafa in a surprising two set match. Problem was, they wouldn't get to play in the final, because John Isner took care of Novak in three sets. Now, Novak stood in the shower stall, letting the water ease his body muscles. He heard the curtain move and someone joined him in the shower. "You better be my tall, handsome fiance from Switzerland," he said and he heard Roger chuckle behind him. He felt arms wrap around him and the all too familiar lips on his neck. He moaned softly as Roger licked his weak spot. "Roger," he moaned. Roger spun him around and enveloped his mouth into a passionate kiss. Novak moaned, putting his arms around Roger's neck.

"Too bad we won't play one another in the final," he said as he trailed kisses down Novak's neck. Novak hummed in delight. "I tried to warn you about his serve and swing."

"You did. I didn't listen," he said as Roger lifted him. "You're going to kick his ass for me, right?" he asked putting his legs around his waist.

"I'll do my best," Roger said reaching for a condom on the shelf. He tore it open, slipped it on, then slipped into Novak. The Serb groaned as Roger eased into him.

"Oh, God, that feels good," Novak exclaimed. Roger smirked before thrusting in and out of him. Novak bent his head back against the shower wall and let out a deep moan.

"You're lucky, uh, we're not, oh, God, Novak. In the locker room," Roger said as he thrust in and out of Novak. He kissed the Serb's exposed neck before grasping the cock in his hand. Novak gasped out a moan as Roger's hand stroked his cock. He grasped Roger's shoulders, his fingers digging into his skin. Roger groaned softly before nipping at Novak's weak spot.

"Rog," Novak moaned before he came in a sharp cry. Roger was right behind him with his own, but it was a deep moan into his neck, his teeth clenching down on some skin. "Ow, Roger!" Novak cried.

"Sorry," Roger said before licking the small wound. They came down from their high and unwound from each other. "I'll put a bandage on it before we go to bed."

Novak hissed as Roger poured some peroxide onto the bite mark he gave him. "Sorry," Roger said before blowing on it. "Didn't realize I had bit down that hard," he said.

"No more neck nipping when your about to climax," Novak said as Roger put some antibiotic cream on his wound and then put a bandage on it.

"There. All better," Roger said before giving it a kiss. He tossed the garbage away into the bathroom and came back in to see Novak fighting sleep. "Just go to sleep," Roger said. Before Novak could lay back, there was a knock on the door. "It's your room, love," he said laying down on the bed. Novak groaned before getting up and pulling some pants on. He went to the door and looked through the peephole.

"It's Isner," he whispered and Roger got up from the bed and hid behind the wall, out of view. Novak opened the door, fully aware that he was half naked. Maybe he could make the American uncomfortable and he'll leave. "Isner," he said. "What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Uh, it's a thing of mine to apologize to opponents I beat," John said.

"Oh, really?" Novak asked. Further in the room, Roger was brought back to when he got an apologetic text message from Isner after the Davis Cup tournament a few months ago. "Well, thanks."

"What's up with the bandage on your neck? That didn't happen during our match, did it?" Isner asked pointing to his neck.

"Uh, no. My girlfriend got a little out of hand while we were in the shower," Novak said and Roger had to hold in his laughter.

"That's going to be one hell of a hickey," John said. Novak chuckled before Roger's voice, a couple of octaves higher than usual, reached their ears.

"Novie, you promised to paint my toenails if I took care of your boo-boo." John laughed as Novak suck in his lower lip.

"Apparently I do a better job than she does," Novak said. "Have a nice night, John," he said before closing the door. After locking it, he finally let loose his laughter and Roger joined him. "Novie?"

"It seemed like a good nickname to call you if I was a girl," Roger said and Novak chuckled.

"So, do you want me to paint your toenails?" the Serb asked and Roger gave him a stern look. "Just asking."

The morning after Roger won Indian Wells was nice and sunny. It was perfect as the sun hit Roger's trophy and the rainbow reflecting off covered them in bed. Novak moaned as he turned around to face Roger. "Morning," he said.

"Morning," Roger said back before kissing him softly. He raised his legs up and Novak moaned when a knee graced his morning wood. "How about some morning loving?" he asked before kissing down Novak's neck.

"Oh, God, yes," Novak moaned bending his head back.

"I'm getting closer, baby," Roger said into his ear as he covered Novak's body with his.

"Already? We just started," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle.

"No. I meant getting closer to you and Rafa in the points," Roger said. "You've got something that belongs to me." Novak chuckled as Roger licked underneath his ear.

"Um, you mean the number one ranking?" Novak asked as Roger slipped on a condom.

"That's exactly what I mean," the Swiss said. Novak laughed out before putting his arms around his fiance's neck.

"There is no way I'm handing it back to just like that, Rog. You are going to have to take it from me," Novak said.

"I am going to take it from you," Roger said hitching up Novak's left leg.

"The only way you are going to, oh, God," he moaned out that last bit as Roger slipped his cock into him.

"You were saying?" Roger asked.

"The only way you are going to be able to do that is for you to win a Grand Slam," Novak said, "and judging how the draw has been lately, you'll have to go through me to do that," he added.

"And that's exactly what I'm going to do," Roger said. "I'm going to win a Grand Slam title, going through you in the process."

"Such a dreamer," Novak said before gasping out a moan when Roger shifted inside of him. Roger thrust up, getting the Serb to moan sharply when his cock touched his prostate. "Roger, I, uh," and Novak never finished the sentence because Roger shut up him with his lips. They moved together, slowly making love to one another. Roger reached up and brought Novak's hands above his head. He laced their fingers together before going just a little bit faster. He pressed a kiss underneath Novak's ear and grunted into it. "Roger," Novak moaned as he curled his legs around the Swiss' waist. He was driving him nuts.

"You know when I'm going to do it?" Roger asked softly into his ear.

"When?" Novak grunted out.

"At Wimbledon," he said before grabbing Novak's cock. The Serb moaned out as he kissed the healing spot on his neck. He pumped Novak's cock slowly like his thrusting and got a whining moan from his partner. "Are you close, baby?"

"Yes, Roger," Novak gasped before letting out a cry of ecstasy when he came in Roger's hand. His muscles clenched down on Roger's cock and the Swiss groaned against his neck as he came. They collapsed onto the bed, Roger's weight pressed against Novak. Roger leaned up on his elbows and put his forehead on Novak's. "I love you," the Serb said.

"Is that the after glow talking?"

"Maybe. The sex is great," Novak said getting a chuckle out of Roger. "So, Wimbledon, huh?" he asked.

"If I'm going to win another Grand Slam, that's the one I'm going to win," Roger said, "and if I have to go through you to do it, I'll do it."

"I'd like to see you try," Novak said.

"Is that a challenge, Mr. Djokovic?" Roger asked. Novak chuckled before rolling them over.

"You bet, Mr. Federer," he said. Roger licked his lips as Novak pushed off his cock and got a new condom. The Swiss groaned as he used his mouth to roll it on.

"Novak," he gasped as the Serb sunk down on him. The small grunt from the man above him caused him to instantly harden and he sat up. Both simultaneously groaned as Roger shifted inside of Novak. "I accept the challenge then," he said before kissing his lover.


	3. Monte Carlo

**Chapter Three : Monte Carlo**

Novak was sitting in his condo house, looking over pictures of his grandfather. He knew he had been sick, but he really wasn't expecting him to go so soon. He smiled seeing a picture that brought back a happy memory before the NATO bombings started. However, it just started a whole new stream of tears. He cried softly before closing the photo album. He calmed himself down, grabbing a tissue and blowing his nose. Just as he finished, his phone rang. He picked it up and saw it was Roger. He wasn't sure if a call from his lover would rise his spirits. He took the call anyway. "Hey," he said. There was a brief moment of silence and he could tell Roger was worried because he didn't answer the phone his usual way.

"You okay?" his lover asked.

"Wish people would stop asking me that," Novak said before sniffling. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," Roger said. Novak tried to hold it in, but he gasped out a cry. "Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry, hon."

"I just...I miss him so much. I didn't expect (sniff) him to be gone this soon," Novak cried out.

"Nole, I know I can't say anything to ease your pain, but you're going to get through this," Roger said. "Anyways, I got you something. Answer the door," he added.

"What?" Novak asked and there was a knock at the door. "Oh, please tell me that you didn't get me a singing telegram," he said.

"Just answer the door," Roger said. Novak stood up with a chuckle and walked towards the front door, drying his eyes. "You don't have to dry your eyes, baby. You look better either way," he said causing Novak to get puzzled as he turned the knob and pulled the door open. There on his front door step was Roger. "Surprise," the Swiss said closing his phone.

"Oh, my God," the Serb cried out. He seemed stunned for a minute before he dropped his phone and flung his arms around Roger's neck. The water works were back in full force and Roger tossed his bag into the house and carefully walked his partner back into the house. He closed the front door with his foot as Novak cried into his neck and shoulder. "I can't believe you're here," Novak cried as Roger walked them into the living room and managed to sit them on the sofa.

"I couldn't leave you here all by yourself, baby," Roger said. Novak finally pulled away and groaned.

"I made a mess of your shirt."

"It's okay," he said. "I've got clothes here, remember?" he asked. Novak nodded wiping his eyes before Roger used his thumb to wipe his face. "I can't bear the sight of you in tears."

"I think it's mainly because of you."

"Me?" Roger asked. "Why?"

"You only just met him last year and now he's gone. Part of me has been glad you got to meet him before he passed," Novak said, "and another part of me is sad because he won't be at the wedding."

"He will be at the wedding. In here," Roger said putting his hand over Novak's heart. "Any loved ones we would want at the wedding who aren't there, will be smiling down on us, happy that we found each other."

"God, I love it when you talk like that," Novak said. Roger smiled before Novak leaned forward and initiated a kiss. Roger moaned as Novak then climbed onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. He grunted when Novak's cock rubbed against his cock. Novak pulled away and looked into Roger's eyes. "Take me to bed, Roger," he said. Roger could not deny Novak what he wanted and apparently he wanted Roger to make love to him. He picked up Novak and took him upstairs.

Entering the bedroom, Roger walked straight to the bed and they fell onto it. They kissed passionately as they began to undress each other. Clothes flew every where and before long they were both naked. Roger reached into the nightstand and got a condom and lube. Novak moaned when a finger entered him, followed closely by a second finger. He muttered in Serbian as Roger pumped his fingers in and out of him. "Roger, put it in me," Novak said. Roger tore open the condom and slipped it on before slipping into Novak.

"It's okay," Roger said as Novak cried out a sharp moan. "It's going to be okay," he said into his ear before putting his arms under Novak and began a slow pace. Novak groaned loudly before wrapping his legs around Roger's waist. They kept the slow pace for a few minutes before Novak seemed to move his hips faster. Roger moved faster to keep up with him and they had a steady, fast pace going. Novak's legs around his waist squeezed and he groaned into Novak's neck. He clasped his hand around Novak's cock and the Serb's hips buck up into his. They both groaned in pleasure before Roger stroked the organ in his hand. Novak's moans were turning into the ones he lets loose on the courts. "Are you close, baby?" Roger asked into his ear.

"Yes, Rog..." Novak started to say before he let out a high moan. Roger felt Novak's muscles clamped down on his cock and he let out his own high moan. They laid there together, breathing heavy before Roger rolled off Novak. Novak curled up against Roger, putting his arm around his chest. Roger tossed the condom and then put his arms around Novak. The Serbian was still sniffling a bit.

"You okay?" Roger asked.

"A little," Novak said. "How did you do it?" he asked.

"What?" Roger asked.

"Get over your coach's death?" Novak asked putting his head up. "The one killed while on Safari."

"Truthfully?" he asked. "I was in Canada at the time and I had just lost my first round match when they told me."

"Ouch," Novak said.

"I went out," Roger said and at Novak's confusion. "I ended up at a gay club. It was noisy, crowded. It was easy for me to get lost in there. I hooked up with a guy who didn't know who I was and I went home with him."

"You went home with a stranger?" Novak asked and his fiance nodded.

"And we had really rough sex. It took my mind off everything," Roger said. "I left before he woke up and judging that I hadn't been outed before my tennis career took off, the guy probably forgot about it. He was more drunk than I was," he said. Novak chuckled. "You'll get through this, Novak."

"I can't even go to his funeral," Novak said.

"Well, the choice is yours. You could drop out and go."

"I drop out I'll look weak," Novak said.

"You just lost a grandfather. I think everyone will understand," Roger said. Novak sighed as he sat up. He started to run his fingers through Roger's chest hair. He chortle when Roger reciprocated with his fingers running along his hip.

"Grandpa Vlad would have wanted me to keep playing," he said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Novak nodded and he sat up to be eye level. "All right. Then you're stuck with me till the end of the tournament." Novak laughed as Roger leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"I have a question though," Novak said.

"Yeah?"

"The really rough sex with the stranger? Were you top or bottom?" Novak asked. Roger playfully shoved him on to the bed and suddenly Novak was feeling a whole lot better.

After Novak made it through his next match, he headed straight home. He hugged Roger as he let out a new stream of tears. Roger does his best to calm him down. He sent him upstairs with a promise of supper in bed. Roger had gone to the market while the match was going on and gotten some fish. He had them in the fry pan cooking in butter and a blend of spices when Novak's phone went off. He checked the caller ID and saw it was Dijana. Novak was probably still sleeping upstairs so he picked up the phone and answered. "Hey, Dijana," he said.

"Roger? Are you in Monte Carlo?" she asked.

"Yeah, I flew over after hearing about Vladimir." He knew it was a risk flying during the day. The customs agent did a double take when Roger handed over his passport. He didn't make a big fuss. He figured he was there for Rafa who was a friend of Roger's. "I figured he could use the support other than his coach and hands on trainer." Dijana laughed at the last part of that sentence. Eli was brought into the inner circle of the Djokovic and Federer camp. He now knows that Roger and Novak are together and going to get married. Roger's noticed Eli's hands don't linger as much. Especially with him in the gym on the other side of the room.

"How's my baby doing?" Dijana asked.

"Came home in tears after his match today," Roger said putting some salt on the fish after he flipped them over.

"He didn't lose, did he?"

"No, he won. I think the whole situation has gotten to him. He just broke down in tears when he came home. I held him for about a half hour before I convinced him to go upstairs and take a nap before supper."

"Well, I'm glad you're there with him," she said. "At least I can breath a little easier knowing he isn't alone."

"I'll take good care of your baby, Dijana," Roger said causing his future mother in law to chuckle.

"Any more breaks on the wedding plans?" she asked causing him to groan. "I have to ask," she said.

"Well, Novak wants a gluten free menu at the reception," Roger said, "and he loves red, so probably a red theme going on throughout the whole wedding."

"Red? That works for you?"

"Hey, red is my favorite color," Roger said. "Especially when your son wears it." Dijana chuckled before hearing her husband calling.

"I have to go. Srdjan and I are heading to the parlor handling the viewing. I'll call later to check on him," she said.

"Okay, talk to you later," Roger said. He hung up the phone and turned his attention to his dinner.

Novak woke up to Roger's nudging and he sat up with a yawn. "How long did I sleep?" he asked.

"About three hours," Roger said. "You were exhausted. You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah. For some Swiss loving," Novak said.

"I meant for food," Roger said. "You haven't really eaten anything since this morning."

"Okay," Novak said getting out of bed. Roger got behind him and covered up his eyes. Novak chuckled as he allowed Roger to steer him around. From what it felt like, Roger was leading him out to the balcony terrace outside of their bedroom.

"Ready?" Roger asked. At Novak's nod, he pulled his hands away. "Ta-da," he singsonged. Novak chuckled seeing a candlelight dinner set up on the small table. However, the wind blew and the candles went out. "Dammit," Roger said taking the lighter and re lit the candles. "Sit, before they go out again," he said. Novak sat down as Roger poured white wine into goblets. He picked up the lids on the plates and Novak smelled fish.

"Oh, that smells good," he said. "What kind of fish is this?"

"Uh, the guy at the market told me, but wouldn't you know it, I forgot what it is while I was cooking it," Roger said sitting down. He scoffed when the candles went out again.

"You don't have to re light them, Rog." He put the napkin on his lap and started to carve his fish to eat it. "This looks incredible," he said before he took a bite. "Oh, my God," he moaned. There were so many flavors rolling around his mouth, he couldn't decipher them all, but they tasted incredible together. "This is so good. You are definitely doing the cooking when we get married." Roger chuckled as he started eating his own piece of fish. "Who taught you to cook anyway?" he asked.

"Mom and then Mirka," he said.

"They are getting Christmas bonuses from me this year," Novak said and Roger chuckled.

"You're mom called while you were asleep," he said. "She seemed relieved that I was here with you."

"She was worried that I'd get drunk and Eli would take advantage of me," Novak said. "I mean, come on. That's the only way I'd cheat on you. I'd have to be drunk and stupid." Roger chuckled.

After dinner, they did the dishes together. After the dishes were done, Roger and Novak walked back up to the bedroom. Roger began pecking at Novak's neck and the Serb found himself leaning his head to the side to give Roger more neck to nip. Roger nipped his sensitive spot and he was completely lost. They landed on the bed in a heap and they started undressing each other. Just as they got a rhythm going, Novak suddenly stopped, pushing Roger off his him. "What?" Roger asked.

"I just realized that with him up there," Novak said pointing up, "my grandfather can see us in our most intimate moments." Roger chuckled before laying back on the bed. "What?"

"Novak, don't you think your grandfather would have the decency to turn his head when we get intimate?" Roger asked. Novak sighed as he laid down next to Roger.

"Yes, I suppose he would," Novak said. "I'm going to finish Monte Carlo and then go to Serbia. I won't play in the tournament there. I'll go to his grave and sit with him for a while, I guess."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Roger asked. Novak sighed as he looked over to his fiance. That's what he loved about Roger. He knew there would be a risk they would be discovered if he went to his grandfather's grave with him, but he could care less.

"No, it's okay. Mum will be with me," Novak said. He rolled onto his side, prompting Roger to do the same. "Can we just sleep? Cuddle?" he asked. Roger chuckled before kissing Novak's nose.

"Sure," he said and they got close together and soon after, they fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Three**


	4. Roland Garros

**Author's Note: I'm so thankful my fellow two readers have found me! Enjoy the next chapter.**

**Chapter Four: Roland Garros**

Novak carefully got out of bed and sat down at his computer. He signed on to it and glanced over at the sleeping Roger in the bed. He went to the ATP tennis site and using his ID and password, he got in. He moved his finger along the touch pad till it got to 'Point Standings' and he clicked on it. He was still number one, but that wasn't what he was checking. Despite losing in Italy to the current man sitting at his computer, Roger gained a bit of ground on him and Rafael. His win in Madrid put him up to number two for a while, but Rafa won another tournament and Roger went back to number three. Still, his number of points was growing. Novak bit his lip with worry. He loved the man he was going to marry, but he really wasn't ready to give him back the # 1 ranking just yet. He saw the draw and if all goes well, he and Roger could meet in the semifinals. A rematch from when Roger snapped his winning streak last year. His cock grew hard thinking of the bet they had last year, that seemed to have drifted into this year. Not just for Grand Slams anymore. Roger moaned like a girlish bottom as Novak pummeled his ass in Italy a few weeks ago.

Roger stirred in bed and mumbled in his sleep causing Novak to turn his computer off and head back to bed.

The next day...

"So?" Rafa asked.

"You don't check points?" Novak asked. "He's gaining on us," he added.

"Who?" the Spaniard asked.

"Roger. Or did you forget that brief time he was number two and you were number three?" he asked.

"That was for only one week," Rafa said. "You serious about this?"

"Very. He told me that if he was going to get number one back, he'd have to go through me to do it," Novak said. "According to the draw, he's going to get that chance next week when we meet in the semifinals."

"You mean 'if' you meet..."

"No, it's definite that we'll meet. Have you been watching him play lately?" he asked. "He's playing like he played from 2004 to 2010 and let's not forget the four titles he has this year already," he said. "I've only won two titles this year and you have won two only as well. I mean, that win on the blue clay in Madrid clinched him that second spot from you for the one week," he said.

"Novak, do not mention blue clay again," Rafa warned. "Look, even if Roger wins, I doubt he will take number one ranking from you."

"No, he'll do that when he wins Wimbledon," Novak quipped.

"Okay, now you scaring me," Rafa said. Just then there was a knock on the door and Rafa stood up to answer the door. He opened it to see Maria and Serena. "Hi, girls."

"Hey, did you want to get some of the … Maria started to ask but stopped seeing Novak in the living area. "Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"He complaining about his fiance taking back number one spot," Rafa said.

"Huh?" Serena asked before shaking it off. "He's right though. Roger's points are getting closer to you guys," she said and Novak gestured to the American.

"See?" he asked causing them to chuckle. "So, what is Rafa getting?" he asked.

"Nothing," Maria said.

"We just came by to, uh ..." Serena started to say.

"Okay, I get it. You don't want me here. I'll go," he said before leaving the room.

Two days later, after the first round matches were through and the second rounds were starting, Roger and Novak were coming back from their matches after they played at the same time. They were only together this late because, well, they were together in the shower room. "Hurry up and open the door," Roger said coming up behind Novak. It was risky as Roger licked the slender neck. Novak fumbled with the key, but he managed to get it in and the two of them stumbled into the room. It was dark as Novak closed the door and they dropped their bags to the floor. Even in the dark, Roger managed to find his lips. He pressed Novak against the door and they kissed passionately. Novak moaned lengthy as Roger reached over and turned the light on.

"SURPRISE!" The shout caused them to pull apart as they saw their support group standing in the sitting room. They turned red before laughing with the rest of them. Then they saw the 'Happy Engagement' banner hanging from the ceiling.

"An engagement party?" Novak asked.

"Of course," Jelena said coming up to hug one of the grooms to be. "We had to do something." She moved on to Roger as the rest of the gang came over to hug them. Novak noticed everyone wearing a bell around their necks.

"What are the bells for?" he asked.

"Every time we ring them, you and Roger have to kiss," Serena said before she rang her bell.

"Oh, that's not ..." Novak started to say but was cut off when Roger kissed him deeply. There were a lot of cat calling and whistles as Roger pulled away.

"I could live with that," Roger said before kissing Novak's cheek. Throughout the whole party, someone would ring their bell and Roger and Novak kissed. Each time was a little different. Some were small pecks and others were deep and passionate. Finally, it came to present time and since he was deemed the 'bride', Novak got the honors of opening the presents. He sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with Roger's legs on either side of him. First present was from Caroline. Novak opened the bright white paper to reveal dinette place settings, two of them.

"For your romantic dinners together," she said as Novak handed the box to Roger for him to see. The next gift was from Andy R. Novak opened it as Roger leaned on his hand.

"What the hell is this?" Novak asked. "Chocolate Eating Game?"

"It's a board game. Roger can draw on you using the paint brush and chocolate and then, well, you get the picture," he trailed off. Everyone chuckled as Novak turned a little red. "Oh, don't get all shy, Nole. You've probably done it before."

"With chocolate syrup, yes," Novak answered handing the game to Roger causing the girls to whoo at them.

"Don't get over excited now. It happened in 2009 after I won the French," Roger said putting the game with the dinette set. The gifts kept pouring in, things they could use in the house and other unmentionables for the bedroom. Every time Novak would open one of those, a bell would go off and Roger would lean his head down and kiss him. Next came the Williams sisters. Venus put hers on the table first.

"Mine, you can use during the wedding night," she said. Novak seemed hesitant to open it and she scoffed. "It's not like that. Open it," she said. Novak pulled the paper off to reveal a pair of champagne flutes. "And I meant it. Wedding night only," Venus said. "I know you guys probably know each other inside and out, but when that wedding night comes, you'll suddenly get nervous." Roger and Novak chuckled. "Have a few to loosen up and then have at it," she added and everyone chuckled. Next up was Serena. Her's was in a purple engagement bag with white tissue.

"Mine can be used for the wedding night too, or whenever you feel like using it." Novak pulled out the tissue paper before looking down in the bag. He chuckled out a gasp before closing the bag up.

"What?" Roger asked reaching for the bag.

"No, you don't have to see," Novak said trying to keep the bag from his fiance's reach, but Roger's long arms allowed him to reach for the bag. Everyone thought it was amusing. Roger reached into the bag and pulled out a vibrator set. "It's a …."

"A vibrator," Roger said, "with a remote control," he added and the girls squealed. Roger turned the box over to read the back directions. "It's thoughtful, Serena," Roger said.

"But..." Serena said.

"We already have a vibrator," Novak said. The rooms erupted into cheers and cat calling as Novak tried to hide behind Roger's leg.

"What color is it?" Maria asked.

"We're not telling you what color it is," Novak said.

"I bet they have it somewhere in the bedroom," Murray said before standing up real quick. Roger was quick too as he hurried into the bedroom to prevent Andy from finding their vibrator. Novak heard Andy giggling as Roger shouted to put it back. "It's blue!" Novak sat on the couch, turning a deep red. "Hey, does this clip...?"

"Murray, utter your next words and I'll beat you into a pulp the next time we meet on the court!" he heard Roger threaten. Everyone in the room chuckled as Novak buried his face.

"Never mind," Murray quipped. He returned to the living area empty handed and the girls groaned in disappointment. "He's putting it in a new hiding place," he told Novak.

"You guys just use it on you or do you use it on each other?" Caroline asked.

"Stop," Novak pleaded as Roger came back into the room.

"It's all right now. I put it somewhere no one will find it." Roger sat back down and picked up the new one. "Thank you, Serena."

"You're welcome," Serena said.

"It's always good to have a back up. Just in case," Roger said to Novak.

"If you say so," Novak said rubbing his thigh. Everyone chuckled as Roger laid the new vibrator onto his lap. It caused him to look up and Roger planted a kiss on him without the encouragement of a bell.

After the semifinals ...

Novak sighed as he entered his hotel room. He finally got done with the press after beating Roger in straight sets in a rematch of last year's semifinal. He had given himself at least a few more weeks at number one. He had also given himself a night of sex with Roger, topping him. Entering the bedroom, the sight before him nearly made him come. Roger was spread out on the bed, laying on his stomach, naked as the day he was born. He couldn't have made it easier for him. He wanted to hear that girlish moaning he got in Rome. He dropped his bag and began to strip. He had taken a shower in the shower room to save time and he was right to do so. Once all his clothes were off, Novak climbed onto the bed and ran his fingers on Roger's thighs. The world number three grunted awake, his legs jerking before Novak held them down. "What?" Roger asked sitting up on his elbows.

"It's just me," he said.

"Oh," Roger said laying back down. He moaned as Novak began kissing up his spine. "I'll try not to fall asleep on you. I have an early flight tomorrow," he said.

"I'll try to be quick," Novak said as he covered Roger's body with his.

"Not too quick," Roger quipped. He let out a groan when he felt Novak's cock on his ass. He heard the pop of the lube cap, followed by Novak's slick fingers. Roger groaned, leaning his forehead on the pillow. His legs spread a little bit more as Novak entered a third finger. "Oh, sweet mercy," the Swiss moaned. Novak chuckled as he pulled his fingers out of Roger and tore open a condom. He rolled it onto his cock and slowly pushed into Roger. "Oh, God, you feel so good in me," the thirty year old said. Novak started to pull out before he was all the way in and then pushed back in. Roger let out a moan, sounding awfully close to the girly sound he made in Rome.

"You like it when I top you, don't you?" Novak asked as he pushed into Roger.

"Yes," Roger moaned before groaning into his pillow.

"Like feeling my hard, slick cock inside you," Novak said before leaning down onto Roger. "You're so tight every time we do this. It feels so good," he said into Roger's ear.

"For the love of God Novak, fuck me already," Roger demanded. Novak let out a little chuckle before sitting up and putting his hands on Roger's shoulders. He moved his hips in long, gradual thrusts and Roger let out a loud, deep moan at each one. "Oh, fuck," Roger cursed. Novak changed his thrust angle and got that girly moan he wanted from Roger. "Oh...yes," the Swiss moaned before letting out a stream of moans and grunts. Novak had his own moans he was letting out and they mixed together well with each other. Roger felt himself getting close, his cock wedged between the sheets and his stomach. The friction from the sheets and the movement of Novak's thrusts was causing him to go nuts. He just wanted one more thing. "Nole, please touch me," he begged. Novak smirked when Roger begged him to touch him. He reached underneath Roger and grasped the cock. Roger let out another girlish moan before he came in Novak's hand. Novak was right behind him with his own gasped groan as he came. Novak laid on top of Roger as they attempted to get their breathing under control. "Wow," Roger exclaimed.

"Does that mean you'll let me win more often?" Novak asked.

"Not really," Roger said. Novak pulled out of Roger and laid down next to him. "Means I'll have to make you work harder for it," he said. Novak chuckled before Roger leaned over and kissed him softly. He moaned as Roger moved to be on top of him. "I love you," he said.

"Is that the after glow talking?"

"Could be. The sex is incredible," Roger said and Novak let out a laugh.

**End of Chapter Four **


	5. Closure

**Chapter Five: Closure**

Roger groaned as he rolled over in his bed and grabbed his Blackberry. It was four am in Germany and there could only be one person calling him. He looked at the caller ID and saw it was indeed Novak. "Hey, what's up?"

"I can't sleep," Novak said.

"You want me to sing to you?" Roger asked getting a chuckle out of his fiance. "You'll be fine," he said.

"Uh, did you see me yesterday?" Novak asked. "I broke a bench with my racket," he said.

"That's that wild temper I love. I see it way too often in bed as well," Roger said. Novak moaned softly as he reached down into his bottoms.

"God, I'm so horny," he said and he heard Roger groan on the other end. Roger reached underneath the covers and began to stroke his cock.

"Seems like fate that you are horny," Roger said.

"Why is that?" Novak asked.

"I am sleeping naked," Roger said and Novak gasped a moan as his hand tightened on his cock.

"Oh, God," he exclaimed as he envisioned Roger laying in bed naked doing exactly what he was doing. "Roger." Roger moaned along with him as he stroked his cock.

"Nole," Roger moaned. He gasped out when he gripped his cock too tight. "My cock is pulsing in my hand. Is yours pulsing?"

"Yes, it is," Novak moaned before he gasped out when he came. Roger groaned at Novak's moan and he came loudly as well.

"Oh, shit," Roger gasped out and Novak chuckled as he came down from his orgasm high. "So, think you'll sleep better now?"

"I always do after phone sex," Novak said. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Sleep tight, love," Roger said and they hung up together.

The next morning, Mirka came back to the hotel with some news after he asked her to do a favor for him. "So, this is the guy who abused Novak when he was a kid?" she asked.

"Yep," Roger said looking at the picture. "Hansen Jenovic."

"Well, this is everything I could find about him. His movements over the last five years and what not."

"What's this?" Roger asked.

"A copy of his death certificate," Mirka said.

"So, he died last year?" Roger asked. "Pancreatic cancer."

"I thought Novak said he had a brain tumor when he was released," Mirka said.

"Yeah, he did," Roger said. "Someone upstairs must not have like him very much. Survive a brain tumor only to die a few years later from another cancer. Yikes," he said.

"This is nice what you're doing for Novak. Finding out what happened to the guy who abused him."

"Now, this doesn't look right," Roger said.

"What?"

"There's a credit card charge at the hotel bar from three years ago," Roger said. "Three years ago Novak was here for the Gerry Weber Open."

"So, that bastard violated the protection order?" Mirka asked.

"Looks like it," Roger said. "Though he could have just walked in and not known Novak was there."

"You're defending him?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. If Novak encountered him, he didn't say anything."

"Well, it's not like we can do anything now," Mirka said. "Does Novak know?"

"I'm not sure if he does know," Roger said. "I'll have to show him this when we get together in Wimbledon," he said.

In Wimbledon, Roger and Novak rented houses next to each other. Novak's rental was the same one he was in last year. Roger moved down the street from last year. He needed a change of scenery. They just never realized it until they arrived at the rental houses.

Novak let out a sigh as he and his parents made it into the house. "Okay. I'm officially jet lagged," he announced causing his mother to laugh. He put Pierre down and the little white dog began to run around the familiar floor plan. "I'm going to claim my room from last year before the rest of the team gets here," Novak said.

"Okay, sweetie," Dijana said before looking through the fridge in the kitchen. "Okay, I'm going to have to go to the market for him," he heard his mother say as he went up the stairs with his suitcase and tennis bags. He went to his left and entered the back bedroom overlooking the backyard. He put his tennis bags down on the bed before lifting his suitcase up and unzipping it. He pulled off his shoulder bag and put it on the dresser. He turned back to his suitcase and began his ritual of putting his clothes away.

Next door, Roger was in his room also unpacking his things. A habit he picked up from Novak. He was in the back room on the right, across the way from Novak's room. He didn't realize it until he looked up to see Novak walking around his bedroom putting stuff away. He stood there watching his fiance go through his ritual with a smile on his face. He dug out his Blackberry and hit speed dial. Novak heard his phone go off in his shoulder bag and hurried over to get it. He smiled seeing it was Roger and took the call. "Hey, you," he said.

"Hey, yourself," Roger said looking in from his window. "You just get in?" he asked.

"Yeah, we did. Mum and Dad are downstairs discussing going to the market for me," Novak said. Roger chuckled as he watched Novak pull out his toiletries bag.

"How was your flight?"

"It was okay," Novak said unzipping his bag. Roger watched him sigh in relief as he pulled out condoms and the lube.

"You didn't have to pack those. I brought plenty with me," Roger said.

"I know, I just... wait a minute. Can you see me?" he started to ask.

"Look out your window," Roger said and Novak did just that. He chuckled seeing Roger waving at him from his window.

"Are we next door neighbors?" Novak asked.

"It would appear so," Roger said. Novak chuckled as he walked over to his window.

"I'll have to leave my curtains open a bit to tease you at night," Novak said. Roger chuckled, but stopped when he saw Srdjan enter Novak's room.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Roger," he said.

"Tell him I said, 'Hi'," his father said.

"Really?" Novak asked. In truth, he had noticed the last several months that his father was finally accepting Roger as his future son in law. At his father's nod, Novak pointed out the window. "Tell him yourself," he said. Srdjan walked over to the window and saw Roger waving. He chortled before closing the blind up. "Dad!" he heard Novak say over the phone. He waited until his father left the room before pulling up the blinds. "Sorry about that," he said.

"Listen, can you get away tonight?" Roger asked.

"I can," he said. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

"I want to show you something. I'll leave the sliding door unlocked," Roger said.

"Okay, I'll be there around seven," Novak said.

"I'll be waiting."

Around seven, Novak headed out his back door, climbed over the fence to Roger's and walked up to the sliding back door. He opened it, stepped inside and closed the door behind him. "Rog?" Novak called out.

"In the living room," Roger answered and he walked down the hall to the living room. Roger was sitting on the couch with papers spread across the coffee table. "Hey, come over here and sit down," Roger said.

"Okay." Novak took off his coat and he sat down on the couch. "What's up?" he asked.

"I found something, well, Mirka found something that I asked her to look for while we were in Germany."

"Okay," Novak said. Roger handed him Jenovic's death certificate. "Oh, this is..."

"A death certificate for Jenovic," Roger said.

"When did you get this?"

"When I was in Germany for the Gerry Weber Open," Roger said as Novak read over the certificate. "I, uh, have been doing a little investigation of my own with Mirka as my wing woman. We actually lost him for a few years before we found him this summer."

"So, he's dead?" Novak asked.

"Last summer," Roger said. "Pancreatic cancer."

"Yesh. I heard he got rid of the brain tumor out, but after that," Novak said. The Serb let out a sigh as he put the certificate onto the table. "What's the rest of the stuff?" he asked.

"Jenovic's movements the last several years. Mirka played private investigator over the years and found all that she could. She found credit card movements and new addresses. Being a registered sex offender made it easier for us I guess to acquire the info."

"I guess," he said.

"There's a record of him being in the hotel bar three years ago, while we were in Germany."

'What?" he asked. "What time does it say on the receipt?"

"Well, the bar in that hotel is open until three sometimes and the receipt says one in the morning," Roger said. "Do you remember anything from that night three years ago?"

"Well, there was that night we sneaked into that gay club before the tournament started. It was a masked party and we came back late, maybe around three, just as the bar was closing."

"Yeah, that was a very nice night. We actually went out as ourselves."

"We were drunk when we came back to the hotel," Novak said. "It was dead in the lobby area, there was no one around and my mask was off when we got to the elevators."

"Which is across from the bar," Roger said. "He might have seen you," he added. Novak sighed out as he laid back on the couch.

"It's a lot to take in," Novak said.

"Yeah," Roger said leaning on the back of the couch on his hand. "You okay?"

"I'll be fine," he said. "Thanks for finding out for me," he said.

"You're welcome," Roger said before leaning in close and kissed Novak on the lips. Novak moaned softly causing Roger to moan as well. "You always sound so delicious when we kiss." Novak chuckled biting his lip before Roger kissed him again. He kissed down the slender neck, his younger lover moving his head to the side. "You want to go to bed?"

"Yes, please," Novak said. They stood up together before Roger bent over and lifted Novak up. The Serbian shrieked in delight when Roger put him over his shoulder and carried him upstairs. "If you keep doing this while we're married, I'm never going to get bored," he said. Roger chuckled as he entered the bedroom and tossed Novak onto the bed. Roger stood at the foot of the bed and began to strip off his clothes. "Wait!" Novak shouted.

"What?" Roger asked.

"The window. Close the blind," he said. Roger chuckled as he went over to the window and closed the blind.

"Happy?" Roger asked as he finished undressing. Novak nodded and Roger got onto the bed. "You want to start undressing? You're a little behind." Novak laughed before undressing all the way.

"Better?" he asked Roger once he was all naked.

"Much," the Swiss said as he climbed on top of him.

**End of Chapter Five**


	6. Wimbledon

**Chapter Six: Wimbledon**

He did it again. Roger did it again for the eighth time in his career. Came back from two sets down to win his match against Benneteau. Novak was already in bed when Roger came into the bedroom. He watched as his fiance dropped his bags onto the floor and he let out a long, deep sigh. "Tired?" Novak asked as Roger bent over, putting his hands on his knees.

"You watch the match?" he asked.

"Some of it," Novak said.

"If they told me I had to play tomorrow, I would forfeit. That's how tired I am," Roger said.

"You want a shower?" he asked.

"No," the Swiss said before taking off his cardigan. He could already feel his back twinging as he pulled his arms up. "I just want to lay in bed with my lover and go to sleep," Roger said. He groaned again as he lifted his shirt to pull it off.

"No, you need a back massage with some warming oil," Novak said. "Lay down on your stomach and relax," he said. Roger laid on his stomach with a groan and let out a sigh. Novak went to his bag and got out the massage oil that warmed to the touch. "Okay. Try to relax and let me work my magic," he said getting onto the bed and straddling Roger's lower back. He put some oil onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm the oil. Roger moaned in delight as Novak's hands eased over his back.

"Oh, yeah. I needed this," he moaned as Novak worked his hands around Roger's lower back. "Up, Nole, upper area too," he said. Novak chuckled as he worked the muscles in Roger's upper back. "Wouldn't mind a hot towel on my back either," he said.

"I think I can arrange that," Novak said. After the back massage, he went into the bedroom and got two hand towels. He filled the sink with hot water and dipped them in. "Ah, that's hot!" he exclaimed. "I hope you realize that I'm putting my hands at risk for you!" he shouted into the bedroom.

"And I thank you for it!" Roger shouted back. Novak chuckled before hissing as he pulled the towels out of the sink.

"Ow!"

"Just block it out!" Roger shouted. Novak sighed out as he ringed out of the towels and brought them into the bedroom.

"Easy for you to say," he said before putting the towels on Roger's back.

"Oh, that feels good," Roger groaned. "You keep doing this while we're married, I will love you forever." Novak chuckled as he continued to massage Roger's back.

Roger sighed as he entered his bedroom. He was tired after a practice session with Stan. His fellow compatriot wanted him to be in top form for the semifinal against Novak. After watching him lose to Novak in Paris, Stan wanted him to win so he can re assume his dominant position. Roger wasn't sure how, but their Rovak support group found out what happened after Roger and Novak play each other on court. Stan was determined that Roger would end up on top tomorrow.

Roger put his tennis bag down and made sure everything was in it before going to turn his light on. Just as he went to switch it on, Novak's bedroom light came on. Roger stopped himself from turning his light on and watched Novak move around his room. He was repacking his tennis bag, after having a tennis practice as well. He put it next to his door before putting extra clothes into his little duffel bag. Then he saw them, the tube of lube and the box of condoms. Novak put them in a small pouch in his bag, hidden under a flap. Roger made a mental note as Novak zipped up his bag and put it with his tennis bag. Then came the fun part; Novak getting ready for bed.

Roger was glued to his window as he watched Novak pull off his shirt. He glanced over to the clock by his bed. It was already after nine. He couldn't call him as part of their agreement when they had to play each other. So, he just stood there taking in his soon to be naked fiance. Novak undid his belt and pulled his pants down, stepping out of them. He tossed them onto the bed and began to walk into the bathroom. Roger followed him to the other window until he disappeared into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger was rewarded for his patience as Novak came out wearing a towel. It hanged precariously around his waist and Roger was clawing at the window. "Take off the bloody towel, Novak," Roger begged. As if Novak heard him, the Serbian removed his towel, letting it fall to the floor and Roger moaned at the sight before him. Novak was glistening in the light, still wet from his shower. Roger closed his eyes and took in a deep breath as he remembered the smell of Novak after he showered. He watched as Novak went through a series of stretches, pulling on his arm to loosen up his muscles. Roger moaned as Novak turned around and bent over to pick up his towel. As much as Roger enjoyed Paris, he wanted to regain his dominant position over Novak in bed. He wanted to win tomorrow and he was going to.

The next day...

Novak sighed out as he turned on his shower in the locker room. So much for defending his title. He did a piss poor job at it today. He only managed one set from Roger today. The six time Wimbledon champion was just too good on grass. Andy better be on his toes on Sunday for the final. Especially with the pressures he has being the first Brit to make it to the final since the 1930's. Novak did his shower quickly wanting to get clothes on as soon as possible. If he had clothes on Roger wouldn't tackle him in the locker room. After thoroughly cleansing himself, Novak turned the water off and reached out for his towel. He gasped when a hand enclosed around his wrist before he could get his towel. The curtain pulled back and Novak nearly came at the look of lust in Roger's eyes. "What...?"

"Don't speak unless spoken to," Roger commanded and Novak swallowed as Roger took off his towel, hung it next to his and walked into the shower. Novak found himself up against a wall as Roger turned the shower back on. He dropped his wrist and proceeded to kiss the life out of Novak. The Serb groaned wantonly as Roger's tongue massaged against his. He suddenly pulled away and turned Novak around to face the wall. This was new. The feral look in Roger's eyes told Novak one thing; Roger wanted him. "I got so hard playing you," the Swiss said into his ear. Novak moaned as Roger grasped his cock in a death grip. "Did you get hard playing me?" he asked.

"Duh," Novak quipped. He gasped out when Roger grasped his chin and moved his head to look at him.

"Don't get smart," he commanded and Novak grew hard in his hand.

I'm sorry, sir," Novak said getting into his submissive role.

"I owned you today," Roger said.

"Yes, sir. You did," Novak moaned as Roger nipped at his neck. His cock pressed up against his ass.

"I want you," Roger said before sucking on his neck. He heard the lube pop open and fall to the floor as two fingers eased into him. Novak pressed his forehead on the shower wall as Roger tore open a condom. He got them from the secret pouch in Novak's bag. "Want to know where I got the condom and lube?" he asked rolling it on.

"Where?"

"Your bag," he said.

"But, I have a secret pouch. How did you …?"

"I watched you last night," Roger said as he eased into Novak's ass. Novak moaned out causing Roger to clasp his hand over the Serb's mouth. "Watched where you put them and then when you undressed." Novak clawed at the wall for something to grab onto, but there was nothing. "I watched you walk in with your towel around your waist. You took it off," he continued as he began to move in and out of Novak. "You bent over and I got my motivation today to get this," Roger said, slapping Novak's ass. Novak moaned as Roger sharpened his thrusts in and out. They moaned together as they moved together. Roger slipped his hand back in front of Novak and stroked his cock. The Serb continued to claw at the shower wall as Roger fuck him.

"Roger," he moaned around his hand. Roger removed his hand from Novak's mouth and they kissed. The kiss was hot and heated as the water pouring down on them. Roger thumbed the cock in his hand and Novak tensed up. He gasped a soft cry as he came in Roger's hand and against the wall. Roger was right behind him as he came in a strangled moan against his neck. The water washed away any signs of their tryst as Roger pulled out of Novak. "Oh, wow," Novak exclaimed. Roger chuckled as he pulled the condom off and tied it off. Novak turned around as Roger started to shower. "So, does this mean I'm off the hook for tonight?" Novak asked. Roger chortle as he washed out his hair.

"No," he said. That night, Roger and Novak made love.

Roger sighed as he walked into his rented house. He closed the door and locked it before he let out a chuckle. He was Wimbledon champion again. For the seventh time, he was Wimbledon champion. The icing on the cake was that on Monday, he was going back to number one in the rankings. He giggled like a school boy as he climbed up the stairs. He entered the bedroom and his smile got even bigger. Novak was fast asleep on the bed, his glasses perched on his nose, a book laid out on his chest. He put his bags down and walked over to the bed. He carefully got the book off of Novak and saved his place before putting it on the night stand. He took off the thin rimmed glasses and put them on the book. He sat on the bed and just watched Novak sleep. He brought up his hand and moved his finger along Novak's cheek. The Serbian whined as he rolled over onto his side.

Roger sighed as he stood up and went into the bathroom. Ten minutes later, he was ready for bed. Novak was still on his side when he came back into the bedroom. He laid down behind Novak and spooned up against him. Novak hummed before turning around. "Hello, number one," Novak said before kissing Roger. The Swiss moaned before moving to put his fiance underneath him.

"It's not official until eight in the morning," Roger said kissing down Novak's neck.

"Still. Congratulations, babe."

"Thanks," Roger said pecking at Novak's sensitive spot. "I told you I'd get it back," he said.

"You said you would," Novak said. "I was getting paranoid over the weeks wondering when it was going to happen." He moaned when Roger put his full weight onto him.

"Now the number one spot is back where it belongs and you are back where you belong," Roger said kissing Novak's cheek.

"What? Where do I belong?"

"Beneath me," Roger answered. "I was only letting Rafa borrow the number one ranking. Didn't he tell you that when you took it from him?"

"No, he failed to mention that," Novak said. "So, beneath you is where I belong, huh?"

"Uh, huh," Roger hummed. "Besides, you like it here, don't you?" Novak chuckled as Roger kissed his neck again.

"Going to show me why I belong beneath you?" Roger grasped Novak's hips and the Serb gasped out when Roger moved his legs to straddle his waist.

"I thought I was clear in the shower on Friday," Roger said, "but I'll show you again if that is what you want."

"Oh, it is," Novak said before Roger captured his lips in a heated kiss. He moaned as Roger's hips aligned with his and their hands moved around each others' bodies. They pulled off each others' shirts and was really getting into it when suddenly, bright lights flashed through the window. "What the hell is that?" Novak asked as they separated.

"It's coming from your house," Roger said. The light went off and another light turned on. "You've got to be kidding me." In Novak's bedroom was Murray, Maria and Serena. Along with Novak's two annoying brothers.

"I'm going to kill them," Novak said.

"Who?" Roger asked getting up from the bed.

"My two idiot brothers. It was probably their idea," Novak said sitting up on his elbows. Roger walked over to the window and waved at the peeping toms before he shifted the blinds. The two could actually hear the protests as Roger closed each window blind. Roger turned back to Novak and began to undo his pants.

"Where were we?"

"Uh, we were about to celebrate your seventh Wimbledon title and taking back your number one ranking." Roger chuckled as Novak pulled his pants off. Roger stepped out of his and got back onto the bed. "You know they're probably using binoculars to try to see in," Novak commented.

"Yeah. I thought of that." Roger reached over and turned off the light beside the bed. "You don't mind doing it in the dark, do you?" he asked.

"I do not mind at all," Novak said before Roger captured his lips in a deep kiss.

**End of Chapter Six**


	7. Western & Southern Open

**Author's note: I decided against a chapter with the Olympics since I didn't do one for my first story. Plus, Roger and Novak couldn't have really celebrated because Novak went off to Toronto and Roger opted out of that tournament after the Olympics.**

**Chapter Seven: The Western & Southern Open**

It was early morning when Novak arrived at the hotel in Mason, Ohio for the Western and Southern Open. He was checked in by a giggly girl at the front desk. Yeah, she was a fan. After he signed an autograph for her, she handed him a message. "Who's it from?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not sure. I wasn't here when it was dropped off," she said.

"Well, thank you," he said before getting his suitcase and pulling it behind him. He waited until the elevator doors closed before opening it. Familiar scribble caused him to smile as he read the message.

_**Congratulations on the Toronto defend win. Room 515 if you want to celebrate. Love, R-**_

Along with the note was room key. Novak couldn't believe the luck for this tournament. Him and Roger were on the same floor. Roger had the suite on the one end of the floor while Novak was in the suite on the other end of the floor. It's the first time they were on the same floor. Other times they were separated by at least two or three floors. They could bump into one another coming around the corner.

After getting settled into his room, Novak got his tennis bag and headed to the other end of the floor. Roger had the suite that was in front of the elevators so Novak had to be quick to enter the room. Once inside, he put the key down on the first table and let his bag drop. He entered the bedroom and smiled at the sight. Roger was on his back, sleeping peacefully. He couldn't wake him up now. It was nearly five in the morning. Novak toed off his shoes and pulled his jeans off. He carefully climbed into the bed with Roger. Just as he got comfortable, a pair of arms encircled him. "I thought you were asleep," he said.

"My Blackberry buzzed when you text me," Roger said.

"So, I woke you up. Sorry," Novak said. Roger kissed him on the temple telling him it didn't matter.

"You got my message then," Roger said.

"The front desk? That was risky," Novak said.

"I had help from Petra. She got really excited, too."

"She did?" Novak asked.

_Flashback_

_Roger was about to call Serena to help him with the message for Novak when he saw Petra at the elevator. "Hey, Petra," he said and she turned._

"_Hey, Rog," she said going up to him._

"_Can you do me a huge favor?" Roger asked._

"_Sure, anything," she said and he handed her an envelope. _

"_I need you to take this to the front desk for Novak when he checks in," he said._

"_Oh, my God," she gasped out in excitement._

"_What?" he asked._

"_My first Rovak assignment," she said with a smile. "You can count on me, Roger."_

"_Thanks, Petra," he said. "Have fun." She had a beaming smile as she walked to the elevator to complete her mission. Roger just chuckled as he headed back into his room._

_End of Flashback_

"She said that? Her first Rovak assignment?" Novak asked. He was turned around to face Roger who smiling.

"She did," Roger said. "So, do we have a favorite Rovak member yet?" he asked kissing Novak's nose.

"It's a tough decision," Novak said. "So, did you bring your medal with you?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. It's at home in Switzerland." Novak whined, sticking out his lower lip. Roger couldn't resist kissing it. "Why did you want me to bring my medal with me?"

"Because I wanted you to wear it while we made love," he said and Roger chuckled. "I wore mine in '08," he added talking about the time Roger made Novak wear his bronze medal in Beijing.

"And I wore my gold medal from the doubles, too. We're even," he said. Novak pouted again and Roger sucked on the Serb's lower lip. "Quit it, or I'll chew that lip off."

"You like it too much to chew it off," he said and they kissed passionately. They made love that night before falling asleep.

The night before the final …...

Novak whined as Roger chuckled. "You know our rule," he said. "The night before we play each other, we cut off all communications by nine and don't talk to each other."

"I know," Novak said. "I just sleep better with you beside me, that's all," he added.

"Well, we have time. Look in your bag, the toiletry bag," Roger said and Novak got up and went into the bathroom.

"What am I looking for?" Novak asked.

"You'll see," he said and Novak went through his bag. He gasped when his hand hit something unfamiliar. "Find it yet?" Novak pulled out a red dildo.

"I did. What is it?" he asked.

"It's the vibrator that Serena got us for our engagement party and guess who has the remote," Roger said. "Want to see if the range is good?" he asked.

"Hang on," Novak said going into the bedroom. He got on the bed before taking his shorts off. "Oh, this goes up my ass. I thought it was another clip on." He heard Roger chuckle on the other line before he got out the lube. "I gotta lube it up, hang on."

"Put the phone down and put it on speaker." Novak did just that and started to lube up the vibrator. "Tell me what you're doing," Roger said.

"I'm putting it in me," Novak said and he let out a groan as he pushed the vibrator into his hole. "Oh, God." He heard a groan from his phone as he settled the vibrator into him. "Okay, it's in me," he said.

"All right, I'm turning a knob on. Ready, one, two, three." Novak gasped out a moan as the vibrator came to life. "Guess that answers that question."

"Oh, sweet mercy," Novak gasped out before he muttered in Serbian.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't catch that last bit," Roger said before groaning out his own moan.

"I said, 'God bless the person who invented this.'," Novak said before moaning out again. Roger chuckled before turning the knob again and the vibrator tip began to move. "Oh, God, yes," the Serbian moaned.

"Put your hand on your cock and stroke it." Novak did what he was told and he heard Roger moan on the phone. "God, you sound so beautiful on the phone." The Serb and Swiss moaned together as Novak started to stroke his cock. "Are you stroking your cock?"

"Yes," Novak moaned. He used one hand to stroke his cock and the other to fondle his balls. He moaned out, his hips bucking on their own accord.

"God, you should see me, love. I'm stroking my cock, unh, God. After the final tomorrow, I'm going to fuck you so hard." Novak moaned out in frustration. "Are you close?"

"Yes, I'm ..." Novak didn't finish the sentence. He came in a sharp cry, ejaculating onto his hands and the sheets. He heard Roger come a little bit after him and he reached down and pulled the vibrator out of him. "God, I think I had a stroke," Novak said and he heard Roger chuckle. The vibrator turned off meaning Roger hit the kill switch on the remote.

"You okay over there now?" Roger asked.

"Yes, and Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Serena is my favorite," Novak said and he heard Roger chuckle. "See you tomorrow on the court," he said before hanging up.

After the final...Roger won...

Novak let out a sigh of frustration as he entered the locker room. He went to his alcove area and breathed in deep before exhaling. It wasn't helping him calm down. The match itself was brutal. Especially that first set; 6-0. It took Roger twenty minutes to bagel him. Halfway through the first set, Novak felt his cock getting hard. His own body was betraying him. He had a hard time sitting down between changeovers. He really thought that keeping serve in the second would help him will it away, but his scream of frustration after he hit a ball wide while Roger was trying to stay on serve at 4-3, did not help and it got worse during the tie break. Then the handshake. He was fine with shaking hands with Roger, but then he put his hand on his stomach and gave it a tap. His cock twitch and he hurried to shake hands with the umpire and sat down. He had put a towel over his lap before the start of the ceremony, which he barely got through before he was allowed to leave the court. He was resting his head on his locker, trying to calm his body down when the comment from Roger last night went through his head. 'After the final tomorrow, I'm going to fuck you so hard.' Novak cursed as his body reacted to the memory last night and he hit the lockers. "Problem?" a voice asked. Novak snapped his head up and turned around to see Roger standing there.

"You are my problem," Novak said.

"Why?" Novak gestured to his groin and Roger chuckled seeing Novak's hard on.

"There is nothing funny about this. I haven't been this hard after playing you since the US Open in 07 and that was before we were a couple," Novak said. "I grimaced every time I sat down during the changeovers and you bageling me in the first set did not help." Roger chuckled as he put his bag down and walked over to his fiance. "Stop laughing. I can hardly move without it twitching."

"Poor baby," he quipped. Novak moaned as Roger backed him up against the lockers. "Do you want me to kiss it and make it better?"

"That's very fun..." Roger cut Novak off with a deep, passionate kiss. Novak couldn't help the moan coming from his mouth, but Roger could tell if it was of delight or frustration. They kissed hungrily, not wanting to stop. Novak seemed so intent on the kissing he didn't feel Roger undoing his shorts until he felt a cold breeze on his cock. Roger kissed down his neck and Novak moaned. "Roger, what...?" he started to ask.

"You want relief?" he asked. Novak nodded frantically. "Than stop talking and keep quiet," Roger ordered in a calm, commanding voice. Novak moaned softly as Roger slowly got to his knees. Novak gasped as Roger's mouth inhaled his cock and he twisted his fingers into the Swiss' hair. Roger moaned setting off vibrations around Novak's cock and the Serb moaned. Teeth scraped on the underneath of his cock and Novak leaned his head back on the lockers with his eyes closed. "Oh, God, Roger," he moaned as Roger sucked deeply. Before Novak could give warning, he came in a sharp, quiet gasped moan. No sense anyone hearing them. He moaned feeling Roger swallow all that he gave him before pulling away. Roger pulled up his shorts as he stood up and tied them back up.

"Better?" Roger asked.

"Some," Novak breathed out.

"I ever tell you how good you taste?" Roger asked. Novak shook his head before Roger captured his lips in a kiss. He moaned tasting himself on Roger's tongue. "I'll see you later tonight for that hard fuck," he said. The sentence only made Novak hard again as Roger gathered his things and headed out of the locker room.

Later that night, Roger entered his hotel room and was jumped by Novak after putting his things down. Clothes were practically torn off each other and Novak barely prepared before Roger full filled the promise of a hard fuck. They hadn't done it on a table in forever. That's where Novak found himself; bent over a table getting his ass pounded by Roger's cock, but that wasn't the end of it. As soon as they calmed down, Roger picked up Novak and began to walk towards the bedroom. However, they missed the doorway and hit the wall. So they did it there too.

When they finally did make it to the bed, they didn't stop. Two more rough housing sex sessions later, Roger and Novak were spent. They collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. Roger rolled off Novak and they both laid there, trying to calm down. "That was orgasmic," Novak said and Roger chuckled. "Are you sure you're thirty one?" he asked.

"Positive, why?" Roger asked pulling the condom off his cock.

"Because you acted like a horny, randy teenager the last hour," Novak said.

"Blame it on my horny, randy younger lover," the Swiss said before leaning down and kissing Novak. The Serb moaned lovingly as he laid down onto the bed. He chuckled out as Roger began to kiss his neck.

"Oh, my God, you're insatiable," he said as Roger cupped his ass with his hand. "You're such an animal," he said.

"Hmm, well, I gotta keep my fiance satisfied," Roger said.

"My ass is going to be sore after that last ass pounding you did to it," Novak said.

"How about I be gentle this time?" he asked.

"Gentle loving. I could do with that," he said before Roger slowly kissed him. "Hey, you don't suppose I could bum a ride from you on your jet? Drop me off in New Jersey?" he asked.

"I suppose I could give you a ride," Roger said. "Could give us a chance to join the mile high club."

'Oh, I hadn't thought of that," Novak said. "Well, it's going to be a short flight."

"About twenty minutes probably," Roger said. "We've done it in less time." Novak moaned as he pulled up his leg. He could do twenty minutes.

**End of Chapter Seven**


	8. US Open

**Chapter Eight: US Open**

When Roger came back from practice, he spotted Novak at the front desk. He was bent over, looking for something in his tennis bag. He noticed Juan Martin del Potro sitting in the lobby area in front of the desk. His eyes were right on Novak's ass. 'Sorry, Juan, but that ass belongs to me,' he thought. Juan wasn't exactly subtle either. Roger spotted Andy Murray who was gesturing to Juan than made a hanging motion. Roger shook his head in declination and went over to the front desk. He made a show of passing behind Novak. He made sure Juan saw his hand go on Novak's ass, causing the Serb to straighten as Roger sidled up beside him. "Any messages?" Roger asked the concierge.

"Sorry, Mr. Federer," the concierge said.

"That's okay," Roger said. "How was New Jersey, Novak?" he asked.

"Fine," Novak said handing his form over to the concierge.

"Your flight there okay as well?" Roger asked. Novak eyed him as images of their flight went through his head and he was sure Roger's head as well.

_Flashback_

_Novak sighed as he skimmed a magazine. He sat across from Roger who was reading a book. He sighed out again in boredom and Roger looked up at his fiance. "What?" he asked._

"_We took off ten minutes ago," Novak said. "In a half hour, we're going to be in New Jersey."_

"_So?" the Swiss asked._

"_You've got to be kidding me. You said all the stuff about the mile high club and then you just forget it?" Novak asked._

"_Go to the bathroom and I'll met you there in a few minutes," Roger said. He never saw Novak get up so fast. Roger watched him go behind the curtain and after a few minutes, Roger got up and followed. He checked back to see Sven and Dusan playing cards. He went behind the curtain and closed it shut before knocking on the bathroom door. It unlocked and when he opened it, Novak pulled him into the small lavatory. Once the door was closed and locked, they were at each other. Novak was backed against the wall as Roger's lips attacked his throat. Novak was already undoing Roger's pants as Roger moved his hands around Novak's ass. _

"_Enough with the foreplay, Rog. I want you to fuck me," Novak demanded. He gasped when Roger turned them around to press Novak against the sink counter. Roger finished undoing his pants as Novak undid his. _

"_Turn around," Roger said getting a condom out. Novak turned around and gasped seeing the mirror in front of them. Roger tore open the condom and slipped it on. He came right up behind Novak, gazing at him in the mirror. "You still slick from last night?" he asked, his voice a few octaves deeper. Novak just nodded his head frantically as Roger grasped his hips and pushed forward into him. Novak gasped out a moan as he leaned down on the sink. Once Roger was in all the way, he began to thrust in and out of him. He pulled Novak flush up against him and the Serb groaned when Roger's cock changed angles. _

"_Oh, God," Novak groaned as Roger thrust into him. He grasped the cock in front of him and began to pull it in time with his thrusts. Novak let out a moan that caused Roger to clasp his hand around the Serb's mouth. _

"_Open your eyes, baby," Roger said into his ear. Novak opened his eyes and nearly came when he saw in the mirror, him and Roger. The Swiss was staring right at him and he moaned out in pleasure as Roger sharpened his thrusts. Novak reached back and clasped a hand on Roger's ass. The Swiss moaned into his neck as he continued to thrust into him while pumping his cock. They began to finally move in tandem when there was a slight turbulence bump. They both groaned deeply when Roger's cock jerked inside of Novak. Another jolt of turbulence and they came together._

_End of Flashback_

"Best flight so far this year," Novak said and Roger chuckled.

"Okay, see you later," he said before heading to the elevators.

Rain delays were hell. To some anyway. To Roger and Novak, it was an excuse to stay in bed. Novak had a late start, but then rain came and it was suspended until tomorrow. He returned to Roger's hotel room with a sigh and slightly damp. He had left in the middle of a chess game they were playing and he wanted to see if Roger had moved. Entering the bedroom, he was shocked to see no Roger, but the chess board was still up. He looked at the pieces more closely to see that Roger hadn't moved since he left. Novak heard the door to the bathroom open and he pointed to the chess board. "Roger, you haven't made a move since I ….." he turned to look at Roger and stopped talking seeing his naked fiance, "left," he finished. Roger smirked as he walked over to him, tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair away. He cleared his throat before picking up his Queen and moved it across the board.

"Checkmate," he said.

"What?" Novak asked looking at the board. Sure enough, Roger had him at checkmate. "Why didn't you tell me before I left?" he asked.

"Because I wanted you to be on your game," Roger said.

"Didn't matter because of the rain," Novak said. Roger chuckled as Novak looked at him before looking down at Roger's cock. "Things are looking up," he said and Roger smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Novak before going to the bed.

"Get undressed and get your ass in bed," Roger said. Novak stood at the end of the bed and began to undress.

"Are you going to be prepared for Berdych tomorrow?" he asked taking off his shoes.

"I'm as prepared as I can be," Roger said.

"You haven't played since Saturday," Novak commented pulling off his shirt and pants. He climbed onto the bed just in his underwear and Roger pulled him close to him.

"I'll be fine," he said putting his hand into the underwear and squeezing Novak's ass. The Serb moaned into his mouth and Roger moaned right along with him. He took off Novak's underwear and pulled out a condom. He ripped it open and rolled it onto his cock. He put one of Novak's legs onto his shoulder and pulled apart his ass.

"Roger," Novak moaned as Roger eased into him without stopping. "Oh, God," he moaned once Roger was all settled into him. "Fuck me, Rog." Roger swooped down for a kiss as he started to thrust his hips into Novak's as his lover's hands came up around to grasp at his shoulders. Each thrust produced a moan from the Serbian underneath the Swiss. Roger was right on top of Novak, their bodies close together. Novak's cock was wedged in between them, being pressed with each thrust. Roger kissed down Novak's neck, teething the skin with his teeth. Now the moans were streaming from Novak, each one causing reaction out of Roger.

"God, I love you so much," Roger said into his ear. "I can't wait to get married to you," he said. Novak moaned deeply as Roger hitched up his other leg to wrapped both around his waist. Roger lifted his head to see Novak's eyes tightly shut. He wanted to look into those hazel eyes of his lover as they came. "Open your eyes for me, baby," he said. Novak's eyes opened up and they watched each other for a while before Novak suddenly let out a strangled gasp. Roger felt the warmth of his semen in between them and he came in a deep moan, staring at Novak with his brown eyes. They both laid there as they calmed their breathing and soon, Roger pulled out of Novak and laid next to him.

"So, you can't wait until we get married, huh?" Novak asked.

"I'm anticipating our wedding date with pins and needles."

"Do we even have a wedding date?" Novak asked.

"Well, we'll have to be off during the same time and, you know, South Africa has a private island chain that we can get married on," Roger said. "You know, we could get married in December. It'll be summer down there," he added.

"That's right," Novak said. "A beach wedding?" Novak suggested.

"I could go with no shoes. I love you barefoot anyway." Novak chuckled as Roger gathered him up in his arms and kissed him softly.

Roger let out a sigh as he cleaned out his locker in the locker room. He had just lost to Thomas Berdych in the quarterfinals. His first loss at night on Arthur Ashe stadium. It's Wimbledon in 2010 all over again. He sat down on the bench and put his head into his hands. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Should have dragged your ass onto the practice courts," a voice said and Roger chuckled. He turned to see Novak leaning on the lockers. He must have sneaked in. He walked up to him and started massaging his shoulders. Roger leaned back into Novak as the Serb kneaded his muscles.

"I didn't want to play Murray anyway," Roger quipped and Novak chuckled. "Let Berdych have him. Hope Andy kicks his ass," he said and Novak dug his thumbs into Roger's right shoulder.

"You want me to come over?"

"You better, cause I'm going to need one of your full body massages to get me through tomorrow's flight," Roger said.

"What time do you go?" he asked.

"Hmm, not until the afternoon," Roger said. "Oh, right there," he said when Novak hit his neck. Roger moaned as Novak squeezed his sore muscles. He then leaned forward and hugged Roger from behind.

"I love you," he said resting his head on Roger's shoulder. The Swiss sighed as he rested his head against Novak's. He clasped his hand on Novak's arm before letting out a sigh.

"I love you, too," Roger said. He patted Novak's arm and gave it a kiss before standing up. "Come by around midnight. By then I'll be showered, relaxed and all yours," he said. Novak chuckled before Roger leaned forward and gave him a kiss.

"See you later," Novak said before leaving the locker room.

Around midnight, Novak arrived with his duffel bag and found Roger laying on the bed, arms spread out. "Ready for your massage, sir?" Novak asked and Roger sat up.

"You bet," he said. Novak put his bag down and crossed his arms.

"Now, you have your choice. I could do you with my clothes on, or without them."

"Without," Roger immediately said. Novak pulled his shirt out of his pants and began to unbutton it as he walked closer to the bed. Roger scooted to the edge of the bed as Novak pulled off his shirt. He put his hands on Novak's hips and pulled him closer to the bed. "Want some help with these jeans?" Roger aked.

"Sure," Novak said. Roger slowly unbuttoned Novak's pants and pulled the zipper down. Novak licked his lips as Roger snaked his hand into his jeans. He moaned softly as Roger's fingers grazed his cock. He got onto the bench in front of the bed, in between Roger's legs. "Tell me what you want, Roger," Novak said before capturing Roger's lips in a heated kiss. Roger moaned as he pushed his pants down. They fell to Novak's knees and Roger found himself being eased onto the bed. His legs opened automatically to allow Novak to settle in between them. There was the sound of something dropping and Roger figured it was the jeans. "What do you want?" Novak asked kissing down Roger's neck.

"I want you," Roger said as Novak lifted his head, "to make love to me," he finished. Novak chuckled as Roger's hands made their way down Novak's back to his ass. "I want it slow, deep and passionate. Think you can do that?" he asked.

"I think I can handle that request, Mr. Federer," Novak said. He got off Roger and hurried to their goodie bag. He came back with a condom and lube and got back in between Roger's legs. "And we'll do it right here, with your ass hanging off the edge of the bed." Roger moaned as Novak untied his towel and kissed his cock. Before Roger could react, Novak engulfed his cock and he let out a deep moan.

"Oh, shit," Roger exclaimed and Novak chuckled, sending vibrations through his cock. Being down at the foot of the bed, Roger didn't have a headboard to hold onto, so he grasped for Novak's hands. Their fingers laced together as Roger placed his feet onto the bench that Novak was kneeling on. Novak swirled his tongue around his cock and his hips buck involuntarily. Novak let go of his hands to hold down his hips and he grabbed onto the sheets. "Oh, Nole." The Serb chuckled, sending vibrations through Roger's cock. Roger moaned out as he felt himself getting close. Suddenly, he felt a slick finger enter his pucker hole. His hips buck again before he mewled out a gasp. He was going to come. Novak abruptly pulled off his cock and grabbed it at the base. "Oh, Novak, don't do that," he pleaded.

"Uh,unh," Novak teased. "No coming just yet," he said as he entered another finger into Roger. The Swiss man groaned as Novak twisted his fingers around inside him. "You want me now?"

"Yes, I do," Roger said. Novak pulled out his fingers and tore open the condom. He rolled it on and pulled apart Roger's cheeks. "Oh, Novak," the seventeen grand slam champion groaned as Novak pushed into him. Both groaned as Novak slid in all the way. Roger wrapped his legs around Novak's waist and pulled his head down into a kiss. They both moaned lengthily as Novak began to move. In and out. In and out in a steady, slow rhythm. Novak slipped his arms underneath Roger's and wove his fingers into the Swiss' flowing locks. Roger untwisted his legs and rubbed the back of Novak's thighs with his heels. His long arms stretched down his back and his gifted hands clenched onto his arms.

"Hmm, Roger," Novak moaned kissing down his neck.

"Novak, faster," Roger encouraged.

"What about slow and passionate?" Novak asked lifting his head to look at Roger.

"Screw it. Just fuck me deep." Novak groaned before moving his hips faster into him. Roger squeezed Novak's ass hard and the Serb groaned deeply, pressing his face into Roger's neck. They moved together in tandem, moans and groans melding together. Roger moved his hands up Novak's back and pulled him closer. He wrapped his legs back around Novak's waist , pushing him deeper into him. Novak's knees were now on the edge of the bed while Roger's ass was up in the air. "Oh, God, Novak," Roger groaned. Novak leaned forward and kissed him deeply, silencing a deep moan. He reached down in between the their two bodies and grasped the hard cock causing the Swiss body underneath him to jerk in pleasure. A few was all it took and Roger came intensely. His deep, powerful moan was silenced by Novak's mouth. Novak thrust hard a few times and his own deep, powerful moan blended with Roger's. They both let out a sigh of relief as they breathed out evenly. They both laughed before Novak pulled out of Roger.

"Better?" Novak asked.

"Some," Roger said as Novak pulled off the condom, tying it off.

"Only some," Novak said.

"Well, you promised a body massage." He used his towel to clean his stomach before Novak took the towel from him and took it into the bathroom. He got the warming oil and got back onto the bed.

"Then turn over," Novak commanded. Novak gave Roger his body massage and after that they made love again.

**End of Chapter Eight**


	9. Surprise Dinner

**Chapter Nine: Surprise Dinner**

Roger groaned hearing his Blackberry going off. He turned over in bed to look at the clock. Only one person would call him at two in the morning. Someone who was hours ahead of him. He double checked the caller ID before answering. "You had better be naked and ready for a round of phone sex if you are calling me this late," he said.

"Uh..." Novak dragged out.

"Don't tell me," Roger said sitting up. "I'm on speaker phone."

"Hi, Roger," his sister, Diana said. Roger groaned as he heard her laughing before it faded.

"Why did you put me on speaker?" Roger asked.

"She made me," Novak said. "She is going to be my sister in law." Roger chuckled.

"So, what's with the late call if not for phone sex?"

"How's Amsterdam?" he asked. Roger was in the Netherlands for Davis Cup match to keep Switzerland in the world group. He was scheduled to come back in a week to Switzerland and Novak planned to have something special for him when he got back.

"It's okay. A little colder than New York, but I can manage," Roger said. "Serbia cold yet?"

"Our mountains have snow already, Rog," Novak said.

"What?" Roger asked and Novak chuckled. "Did you do the Davis Cup too?"

"No, I didn't," he said. "Went home to Monte Carlo and wallowed in my defeat from one of my best friends. Andy's off my list of being my best man at our wedding," Novak said.

"You don't mean that," Roger said getting out of his bed. "What happened to picking Marko or Djorde as your best man?"

"Do you really want Marko giving a speech at our wedding reception?" Novak asked. There was some silence on the other end as Roger thought about it.

"You have a point," he finally said. "I've picked mine."

"You have?"

"I asked Mirka to be my best man or woman if you think about it."

"Did she give you a reply yet?" he asked.

"She said 'yes'," Roger said.

"Hey, that's great," Novak said. "I realized something though."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Since I'm basically called the 'girl' in this relationship," Novak said and he smiled hearing Roger chuckled, "whoever I pick is going to have the duties of the maid of honor."

"Yeah, you're right," Roger said. "Pick Andy, he'll be perfect." Novak let out a stream of laughter and Roger joined in with him.

"So, when do you come back to Switzerland?" Novak asked once he calmed down.

"Uh, next week probably, but I could fly over to see you before you leave for China," Roger said. It was scary that Roger knew more about his schedule than he did.

"No, you should see your family more. I'll be fine. Plus, we'll see each other in Shanghai," he said.

"That's nearly three weeks away," Roger complained. "It'd be like that month and a half apart last year," he said, "and you're not even coming to Basel this year."

"Roger, stop complaining," Novak said. "We'll see each other when we see each other, okay?"

"All right. I'll see you in Shanghai," Roger said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Novak said smiling. They hung up at the same time and Novak let out a sigh of relief.

"So, does he suspect?" Diana asked.

"Nope," Novak said. "He didn't even ask why you were in Monte Carlo," he said.

"But I'm not in Monte Carlo. I'm in his house," she said and Novak chuckled.

"He's going to be so surprised when he gets home," he said.

Next week...

Roger sighed as he entered his house from the garage. He didn't even noticed the soft music as he climbed the stairs. He stopped short seeing his dining room table set up for a romantic candlelight dinner. He heard something clink in the kitchen and he looked over to see Novak mashing potatoes. "Hey, you," his lover said and he smiled. Roger put his things down and walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to have a nice dinner waiting for my sexy fiance when he got home," Novak said as Roger walked right up to him. "I wanted to cook you something."

"Wait a minute. You cooked?" Roger asked.

"Diana helped," Novak said, trying to reassure him.

"Clearly she did, because my house is still standing," Roger said and Novak playfully smacked him on the arm. "What are we having?"

"A roast with sour cream potatoes and asparagus," Novak said adding sour cream to the potatoes before mixing it together.

"Sounds good. What's for dessert?" Roger asked.

"Dessert's a surprise," Novak said. "The roast has about fifteen minutes according to this timer thing on the oven," he said causing Roger to chuckle. "Why don't you go upstairs and freshen up. Get into something more comfortable and sexy," Novak suggested and Roger cupped his face and kissed him softly. They both moaned gently as their tongues slowly danced together. Roger pulled away first to look into Novak's hazy hazel eyes.

"I love you," he said and Novak smiled. "We should just elope, you know," he suggested.

"We elope and both of our families would kill us," Novak said.

"Good point," Roger said before kissing him again. "I'll be down in fifteen minutes," he said before grabbing his bags and heading upstairs.

Twelve minutes later, Roger was in front of the mirror in the bedroom brushing his hair out. He chose black slacks and a white shirt. The combination would drive Novak wild. Plus, he splashed on some of his favorite cologne. He slipped on some shoes before heading downstairs. Novak must have heard him because he spoke up as he opened the oven door.

"You made it just in time."

"Did I?" Roger asked as Novak took the roast out of the oven. He didn't see Roger as he placed it on the island counter before closing the oven door. Roger was amused as Novak stood there trying to turn it off.

"Why does this thing need so many buttons?" he asked. The oven squealed as he pressed a button and his lover cursed.

"I got it," Roger said and Novak turned to see him for the first time. Novak was at a loss for words seeing Roger in his black and white outfit. Roger turned the oven off and looked at Novak. "I'm comfortable in this," he said. "Does it pass the sexy you asked for?"

"Yes, it does," Novak said right away and Roger chuckled. The Serbian turned away to start cutting the roast, but that didn't stop him from smelling Roger. "God, you smell incredible," he said as he cut the roast. Roger chuckled as he came up behind Novak and started kissing his neck. Novak whimpered as he tried to cut the meat, but he faltered. "Roger, I have a very sharp knife in my hand. Would you please stop that?" he asked.

"All right. Anything I can do?" he asked.

"Pick a wine and open it," Novak said. Roger gave his neck one last kiss before heading to their wine cooler and getting a wine out. He found the wine opener and headed toward the dining room. He teased Novak as he passed behind him by running a finger along his back. He smirked when Novak jerked at the touch before continuing to cut the roast up. Novak finished cutting the roast and brought the platter over to the table as Roger poured wine. "Dinner is served." He lit the candles on the table before sitting down. They lifted their glasses and clink them together before taking a sip. "Dig in," he said and Roger began dishing out food onto his plate.

"Looks good," he said.

"Diana helped me prepare the roast and told me what to do with the asparagus and potatoes," Novak said. "Made sure everything was okay before she left me alone." Roger chuckled as he cut a piece of meat up and took a bite with potatoes.

"Oh, so good," he mumbled around his food. Novak chuckled as he began to eat as well. "We will make a cook out of you yet," Roger said.

"It was just one meal and Diana was here for most of it," he said.

"Still, it's good," the Swiss said. After dinner, Roger helped Novak clean up the dishes before asking the question he had asked before. "What's for dessert?" He wasn't expecting Novak to kiss him deeply before pulling away.

"Me," he simply said before running up the stairs. "Catch me if you can!" the Serb shouted and Roger hurried up the stairs after him. However, when he got upstairs, Novak was no where in sight.

"All right. You want to play hard to get. I can play along," Roger said. He started in the one guest room and looked through the closet before heading to their room. "I'm going to find you," he called out to Novak.

"You can try," a voice answered him. Roger whipped around hearing Novak's voice come from the attic space. He headed down the steps before opening the door. Boxes were everywhere and Novak had good places to hide and move around if Roger got too close to him.

"Marco?"

"Seriously?" Novak asked him and he chuckled.

"Humor me," Roger said.

"Polo," Novak droned. "You have condoms on you right?" he asked.

"Why?" Roger asked.

"You catch me, we're doing it in here," Novak said. There was a long silence before Roger replied to him.

"I'll be right back." Novak chuckled as he settled down in his hiding spot. He didn't hear Roger quietly come back into the attic. Roger moved quietly through the attic looking for Novak. He found him crouching in a corner behind some boxes. He smirked before getting out his phone. He sent a text and Novak's phone jingled. He watched as Novak cursed before quickly getting his phone.

Novak quirked an eyebrow at the text. **Marco.** "Really?" Novak asked. "You're going to use my phone to find me." His phone jingled again and he opened the text. **Found you. ** Novak stood up, whipping his head around only to be captured by Roger. Phones dropped to the floor as Roger kissed Novak deeply. The number two player moaned into the number one player's mouth as he back him away from the boxes. Roger kissed down his neck and he craned his head back to see a chaise sitting on the other side of the room. 'Perfect.' He pulled Roger toward it and turned them around so he could push Roger onto it. And he did just that.

"Novak, not on..." Roger started to protest but Novak then pulled off his shirt and Roger went silent.

"Yeah, I thought so," Novak said before getting on the chaise, straddling Roger's waist. He then unbuttoned Roger's white shirt and pulled it off. "Where's the lube and condom?" he asked. Roger pulled it out of his pocket and Novak grabbed them. Setting them aside, he worked on Roger's slacks as Roger started on his. Before long, they were both naked on the chaise and Roger reached up for the lube. He quickly prepared Novak before ripping open the condom and slipping it on. Novak got up on his knees and eased down on Roger's stiff cock. They both groaned at the intrusion as the Serb slid down on the Swiss.

"Oh, sweet mercy," Roger groaned before sitting up. Novak gasped out a moan before Roger captured his lips in a heated kiss. They moaned together as they moved together, Roger guiding Novak's legs to wrap around him. He put his legs down on either side of the chaise and before Novak could react, he was no longer on top of Roger, he was beneath him. Keeping his feet firmly on the floor, Roger began to thrust in and out of Novak. The Serb's head hung over the edge of the chaise and Roger used to angle to kiss the slender neck before him. "Oh, baby," he moaned into his ear. "I love you." Novak whimpered at the declaration.

"I love you, too," he moaned back. His hands grasped Roger's shoulders as Roger sharpened his thrusts. "Touch me, Roger. Please, touch me," he begged. Roger's hand curled around his cock and his hips buck at the touch. "Oh, God," he moaned. Roger smirked before pumping the cock in his hand and thrusting into the ass his cock was settled in. Novak was soon moaning and grunting like he did on court, vaguely like he was in Cincy. "Oh, God, Roger, I'm going to ..." Novak didn't have a chance to finish the sentence. He came rather loudly, Roger thanking that they were home and not in a hotel. He finished right after Novak as the Serb's muscles clenched around his cock.

"Oh, God, Novak," he groaned into his ear. They were breathless as Roger let go of Novak's cock and sat up on his elbows.

"What were you, going to say, before?" Novak asked.

"I was going to say, not on this chaise."

"Why not?"

"Because it belonged to my grandmother," Roger said and Novak chuckled.

"Think she'd mind?" Novak asked.

"She gave it to me to use however I wanted to," Roger said, "but, if we're going to use the other condom, we're moving to the floor. Novak let out a surprise gasp as Roger moved them to the floor.

**End of Chapter Nine**


	10. Shanghai

**Chapter Ten: Shanghai**

Novak hurried across the court when he heard his phone going off. "Novak, I told you to turn that off," Marian said.

"Sorry, Marian. I had to keep it on until he called," Novak said. He didn't have to say to his coach who he was talking about. Roger was on his way to Shanghai on a death threat. Novak didn't want to turn off his phone until he heard from his fiance. He picked up his phone and sighed a big sigh of relief. "Roger?"

"Hey, I'm here," Roger said as he sat down on the couch. "Along with some new friends who will be glued to my side whenever I'm out and about." Novak let out another sigh as he sat down on a bench.

"Are we going to be able to get together this tournament?" he asked.

"Bodyguards check my room before leaving me alone," Roger said.

"So, you're alone?" Novak asked.

"I am. Mirka's next door, but that's just for show," he said.

"Can't believe people are still thinking you are getting married," he said. He noticed Marian was getting impatient with him. He kept tapping his finger on his watch and he held up a finger. "Marian is becoming temperamental. What time should I come over?" he asked.

"Uh, come around eight. Bring a smile and that gorgeous body of yours," Roger said. Novak chuckled as Marian rolled his eyes.

"I have to go. I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Roger said back. "I'm in room 1237."

"Okay, see you tonight," Novak said before hanging up.

"I swear, you want to spend more time with him than me," Marian said.

"You're my coach," Novak said. "He's my lover. There's a difference between you two."

"Such as?" Marian asked. Novak looked around to see the rest of his team on the other side of the court.

"You keep me in shape on the court. He keeps me in shape in the bedroom," Novak said.

"Right. Never mind," Marian said.

At eight, Novak was at Roger's door. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Roger, looking absolutely hot. "Wow," Novak breathed out. Roger was wearing a black t shirt and gray sweats, but he still looked gorgeous to Novak.

"Come in before the flies fly in," Roger said. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Novak dropped his bag and they were on each other. Roger was clingy on Novak and he was enjoying every minute of it. The Serb squealed when Roger lifted him up and carried him into the bedroom. They landed on the bed and began to undress each other. Novak clawed off Roger's shirt before lifting his arms to allow the # 1 in the world to pull off his shirt. Roger began to unbutton his pants as Novak kicked off his shoes.

"Can't believe that you are still number one," Novak said. Roger chuckled as he pulled off Novak's pants.

"Going to still be number one if you don't get your act together," Roger said.

"I'll get my act together," the Serb said as he started to unbutton Roger's pants. "When I am good and ready. For now, I'll just stay beneath you." Roger got out of his pants and climbed back on top of Novak.

"Right where you belong," Roger said. Before Novak could retort, Roger silenced him with his mouth. They moaned together as Roger reached down and palmed Novak's cock. Novak let out a sharp moan into the mouth when Roger cupped his crotch. His legs opened automatically as Roger rubbed his palm on his cock. The underwear didn't last very long and soon, Roger's fingers were inside Novak's ass. Novak groaned a little in the high range and it caused Roger to chuckle.

"Shut up, Rog and just fuck me," Novak demanded. Roger twisted his fingers around and Novak yelped out when they hit his prostate. "Oh, fuck," he cried. The Swiss tore opened a condom and rolled it onto his cock. He lifted his lover's hips and pushed forward. They both moaned as Roger eased into Novak.

"Oh, you are so tight, baby," Roger said into his ear. Novak groaned before Roger started to thrust into him. He wrapped his legs around Roger's waist and hooked his arms around his shoulders.

"Oh, God, yes, Roger. Yes, God, yes," Novak ranted. Roger had his own rant into Novak's neck and ear.

"Baby, you're so hot during sex. So tight and virginal each time." Novak groaned, digging his fingers into Roger's back. The Swiss sharpened his thrusts and the Serb gasped out a deep moan. The thrusts got harder and faster and Roger reached in between them and grasped the cock. Novak moaned loudly causing Roger to kiss him to quiet him down. They moved together in a rhythm that was all too familiar for them. "Do you want me to go faster?" Roger asked looking into Novak's eyes.

"Yes, please, faster," Novak said. He tightened his legs around Roger's waist causing the Swiss to moan deep as he changed angles. Novak cried out when Roger's cock hit his prostate. "Oh, sweet mercy," he exclaimed as Roger trapped his cock in between their bodies to intertwine their fingers together. They held each others' hands tightly, their knuckles turning white, as they thrust their hips together. Their groans and moans melded into one sound. Then, Novak tensed up before letting out a sharp cry, his legs tightening around Roger's waist again. His cock spurted in between them as his ass clenched down on Roger's cock. Roger let out an agonizing deep moan as he came, biting down on Novak's neck. "Ow, Rog," Novak complained. Of course Roger had to remark him. His old mark from Indian Wells was fading.

"Sorry," Roger said before kissing it.

"That won't help," Novak said. "You broke the skin again."

"I'm possessive, okay. I had to remark my mate," Roger said as he pulled out. Novak chuckled as he pulled off the condom and tossed it after tying it off. "I'll be right back with the first aid." He got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom. Novak stood up and walked over to the mirror vanity. Roger did indeed break the skin, but it wasn't as bad as the Indian Wells marking. It was still bleeding, but at least it didn't run down his neck like it did back in March. Roger came back in with the first aid and had Novak sit down. He bandaged up his neck as they sat naked. "Better?" Roger asked once he had it fixed.

"Yeah. Thanks," he said. He turned his head and they kissed softly before going back to bed.

Roger followed the bodyguard into his room and waited in the sitting room as he checked the bedroom and bathroom. "All clear," he said coming back in.

"Thank you," Roger said.

"Have a nice night, Mr. Federer," the bodyguard said.

"Night," Roger said closing the door behind him. He let out a sigh as he walked into his bedroom and began to strip off his clothes. He headed into the bathroom and started the shower. He didn't hear the door joining his room to Mirka's open or close.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger came back out of the bathroom wearing a towel. He was still dripping wet as he opened his suitcase to get something to wear to bed. An arm suddenly wrapped around him, causing him to gasp out. However, the slight chuckle of his lover caused to him to relax a bit. "Don't move," Novak said a few octaves low. Roger swallowed nervously as Novak sniffed his neck before licking it.

"Nole, you scared me," Roger said as Novak breathed into his ear.

"Good and I'm not Novak."

"You're not? Than who are you?" His cock was getting excited at the idea of role play.

"I'm the guy the bodyguard missed when checking the room," Novak said and Roger moaned when he grabbed his ass.

"Are you dangerous?" Roger asked before letting out a moan. Novak snickered and Roger felt his cock react to it.

"Very. I'm your obsessed fan who's been waiting to get at this," he said slapping Roger's ass causing him to gasp out, "because you let some Brit beat your ass into the ground." Novak kissed him underneath his ear before reaching around to grab Roger's cock. "You are in for a night, Mr. Federer," he said. Using his two inches he had over Roger, Novak pulled him towards the bed. "Take off your towel," he commanded. Roger took off his towel and was suddenly pushed onto the bed. He was bent over the bed very much like Novak was when they first had sex. He groaned as Novak pawed his ass. "I've been watching you, Mr. Federer. You and your incredible ass." Roger moaned into the comforter as Novak licked a cheek. "Stay just like that. I've got some toys to get," his lover said into his ear. Novak got off the floor and went to a bag he had placed ahead of time. He tossed the bag of their toys onto the bed, startling Roger and he began to undress. Down to his underwear, Novak got down to his knees behind Roger. He leaned forward when he reached for the bag and Roger moaned feeling his cock against his ass. He groaned again as Novak started humming as he went through the bag. "Oh, I've always wanted to try this," the Serbian said. "Open your mouth," he commanded. Roger did what he was told and Novak fitted the ball gag they got during their anniversary party into his mouth. "What else?" Novak asked playfully. Roger soon found himself handcuffed with his arms above his head. "You keep those there, understand me?"

Roger nodded frantically and he was rewarded with a soft kiss on his head. "Good boy," Novak whispered. Novak then got out a strand of silk and tied it across his eyes, completely blinding him. "Remember our safe word?" he suddenly asked and Roger nodded. Then, Novak began to kiss down his spine. Roger moaned through the gag when Novak reached the crevice of his ass. Novak gently kissed the tailbone area before licking back up his back. "Ready?" Novak asked as he slicked up his fingers.

"Yes," Roger moaned through the ball gag. He moaned out when two fingers entered him at once. They moved in and out of his ass and he groaned. Novak's fingers hit his sweet spot and he let out his girly squeal.

"Good thing that bodyguard isn't outside your door," Novak said before arching his fingers to hear that sound again. He then removed his fingers and pulled out a condom. He tore it open with his teeth and rolled it on. "Oh, God, I'm so hard right now," he moaned as Roger groaned out. He put more lube on Roger's crevice before pushing forward. Roger moaned out as Novak eased into him.

"Oh, God," he moaned through the gag and Novak chuckled. Roger then clenched together causing the Serb to groan.

"Ah, ah," Novak said grasping Roger's cock which generated a moan from the Swiss. "I'll have none of that," he said before thrusting in and out of Roger. Roger moaned, clenching his fingers around the sheet. Novak reached up with his other hand and kept Roger's hands in place. He thrust and pulled for what seemed like hours and Roger felt his orgasm getting closer. It didn't help when Novak began whispering into his ear. "God, I love your ass so much, baby," he whispered. Roger moaned as Novak changed angles and he grazed his sweet spot with his cock.

"Novak," he moaned. Novak began harder, sharper thrusts and Roger moaned out as he started move his hips with Novak.

"Are you close, baby?" Novak asked and Roger nodded. No sooner did he nod, Roger let out a moan through the gag and he came in Novak's hand. Novak gasped when Roger's muscles instinctively clenched around his cock and he let out a strangled moan as he came. "Oh, fuck." Novak collapsed on top of Roger as they tried to settled their breathing. "Wow, that was mind blowing amazing," he said before grabbing the ball gag and took it out of Roger's mouth.Roger chuckled as Novak pulled out of him and they sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, that was really amazing." Novak pulled off the condom and tossed it before Roger held up his still cuffed hands.

"Oh, right, sorry," he said. He got the key and undid the cuffs from his fiance's wrists. Novak tossed them up onto the bed and Roger suddenly tackled him onto the floor. "Oh, you," he quipped before Roger began to kiss him. He moaned into the kiss as Roger's hand cupped his thigh. He spread his legs as Roger's hand moved closer to his ass. Roger moved his lips down Novak's neck to hear soft, whimpering moans coming from his gorgeous fiance. "Roger," he moaned.

"You want me to fuck you?" Roger asked.

"Yes, please, fuck me," Novak said. Roger suddenly pulled away and Novak barely had time to react as he was flipped over. He nearly came when Roger tongued his ass. "Ah, God, Roger," he moaned. Roger's finger soon found his ass and was joined by two more. Novak let out a yelp when the tip of one of Roger's fingers hit his sweet spot. He moaned out as Roger bit the nape of his neck before pulling out his fingers and slipping on a condom. He eased into Novak and began to thrust in and out of him. "Roger, oh, God," Novak moaned. He was pinned to the carpeted floor as Roger held him down with his hands and thighs. He had his legs spread wide, his cock trapped between his body and the floor.

"God, Novak, so tight."

"Roger," Novak gasped out when Roger changed the angles of his thrusts. Roger had to clamp a hand over Novak's mouth to quieten the moans and groans coming from the Serbian. Novak groaned feeling his orgasm approaching. The scratchiness of the carpet was doing wonders to his cock. He moaned against Roger's hand when his orgasm hit him out of the blue. Roger groaned deep as he came after Novak.

"Oh, fuck," he moaned before laying on top of Novak. "That wasn't too bad either," he said before kissing Novak's neck.

"My legs are cramping," Novak announced and Roger pulled out of him and sat down on the floor. Novak got up and sat down next to him. "So, once the role play was over, you insisted on reasserting your authority." Roger chuckled as he pulled the condom off and tossed it into the trash can.

"What kind of top would I be if I didn't?" he asked and Novak chuckled. "How about I give you some pampering for your final against Murray?"

"I would love some," Novak said. They moved to the bed and Roger was on top of him. He moaned as Roger licked his weak spot on his neck while running his fingers on the inside of his thigh. "Roger," he moaned as the Swiss pulled up his right leg up against him. Roger pressed their mouths together and Novak moaned into the kiss. His cock sprung to life as Roger's fingers brushed up against it. It caused him to moan, his hips jerking up to meet Roger's hips. Roger chuckled as Novak whined when he pulled away.

"Relax, baby. We've got all night to do this," Roger said. **End of Chapter Ten**


	11. Paris Masters

**Chapter Eleven: Paris Masters**

Novak sighed as he entered his hotel room. Beat in the second round at the Paris Masters. He felt like Rafa back in Wimbledon. Damn that Sam Querry. He groaned as he collapsed onto the bed. The only good thing about being in the tournament was that he'll take back the # 1 ranking from Roger and keep it. Roger had dropped out of the Paris Masters to rest up for the ATP finals. "Well, look at the bright side," his mother said. "You got the number one ranking back from Roger," she said.

"Yeah," Novak said. "I get more time with Roger before the finals tournament, too." Dijana chuckled as he sat up and began to strip.

"A super bonus. Maybe you two can talk wedding plans instead of shagging each others' brains out."

"Mum!" Novak protested causing her to chuckle.

"I got you a flight to Monte Carlo. It takes off in five hours."

"Okay. I'm going to shower and then take off," he said. "I'll drive up to Roger's in the morning," he added.

"Okay. See you in London," his mom said before leaving the hotel room.

By the time Novak got into his house on the beach, it was after one in the morning. He nearly collapsed again as he entered the house. He let out a tired sigh as he closed the door, which prompted Pierre upstairs on the bed, to come bounding down the stairs. "Oh, Pierre, Daddy doesn't have the energy for you. He's going to go to bed and then in the morning, we're going to see Poppa," Novak said as he locked up and dragged his suitcase up the stairs. Pierre shot up the stairs and to the left into the bedroom which had Novak intrigued. He followed the white fluff ball and froze in his tracks seeing the most gorgeous sight in front of him. Roger was fast asleep on their bed, with wedding books all around him. Novak quietly gasped as he put his bags down. "God, I wish I wasn't so tired." He put his bags to the side so they wouldn't be in the way and began to clear the bed of the books. Once he had all the books in a pile, he changed into some sweats and an old tee before climbing in the bed. Roger subconsciously turned and put his arm around Novak. He moaned as Roger pulled him up close against his body. Novak listened to Roger's breathing as it evened out before he closed his eyes to fall asleep.

Novak woke up alone in a cold bed the next morning. He sat up and yawned widely as he got out of bed. He headed downstairs to find Roger in the kitchen. Roger looked up to see him walking in a sleepy state from last night. "Morning," he said.

"Is there coffee?" he asked.

"Full pot already brewed," Roger said before taking a sip of his own. He flipped pancakes as Novak walked over to the coffee machine.

"Oh, I forgot to do something," Novak said causing Roger to turn around. He was caught off guard when Novak pulled him into a short, sweet kiss. It got his message across and he went to pour himself some hot coffee to wake up.

"You're home early," Roger said.

"You can thank Querry for that," Novak said before sitting at the breakfast table. Roger walked over with a plate of pancakes and some bacon.

"Gluten free breakfast," he said.

"Thanks," he said before getting some pancakes onto his plates. He buttered them up, put syrup on them and began to eat them. Only Roger could make gluten free pancakes taste like they were not gluten free. "So, what are you going to give me for taking the # 1 ranking away from you?" Novak asked. Roger violently stabbed a pancake and Novak nervously swallowed.

"You didn't take it from me. I gave it back." Novak chuckled as Roger inhaled his pancake bite. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

"Anything I want," Novak said. "I wasn't expecting you to be here. I was going to drive up and surprise you."

"Instead, I surprise you," Roger said.

"Want to go on a run together?" Novak asked eating a piece of bacon.

"Sure," he said. "See if we can keep up with each other." Novak chuckled out loud. "What?"

"I'll leave you in the wind."

"Wanna bet?" Roger asked. Novak smiled. He loved their bets.

"All right. If you can keep up with me, you can have me all day. In bed."

"And if I don't?" Roger asked.

"We spend the day planning the wedding," Novak said. "Then at night, you bottom to me," he said. Roger finished off his plate and orange juice before standing up and held out his hand.

"Deal," he said. Novak stood up and shook Roger's hand. He gasped in surprise when Roger pulled him close and kissed him passionately. He moaned as the kiss turned heated and Roger's hands moved down to his ass. He made a frugal attempt to push Roger away, but was pushed against the wall. Roger finally pulled away from him and went about clearing the table.

"That's not fair," Novak said. Roger chuckled as they went upstairs to change for their run.

Fifteen minutes later, Roger and Novak were running side by side on the beach. "So, what was the kiss all about?" Novak asked.

"Wanted to motivate myself," Roger said. Novak chuckled which caused Roger to look over at him with a confused look. Next thing he knew, Novak took off. He groaned out before picking up his pace. The two ended up racing each other for nearly a half hour. Sometimes Roger kept up with Novak and other times Novak was way out ahead. By the end of their run, Novak made it back to the house first as Roger came up the bungalow. "I need to get in shape more," he said. Novak chuckled as Roger sat down on the chaise.

"Looks like we're planning the wedding all day," Novak said. He sat himself on Roger's lap and they kissed. Roger moaned into the kiss as his hands traveled down Novak's back. Novak stopped Roger's hands and walked towards the house. Roger got up from the chaise and walked after him. After a nice shower together, only to conserve water of course, Roger and Novak situated themselves in the living room and were pouring over plans. By the time evening came around, Roger and Novak had tackled several things, including their complete guest list, what food was going to be served, the music during their reception, like their first dance as a married couple song and the cake. "Wow, I can't believe at what we got done."

"Guest list," Roger said.

"Done," Novak said.

"Wedding party."

"Done."

"Food and catering?"

"Done."

"Cake?"

"Done."

"Our music, including our first dance song."

"Done," Novak said. They were putting their stuff away when Roger set up his iPod and turned it on. The soft jazz song they picked for their first dance started to play and Novak giggled. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're practicing our first dance," Roger said pulling Novak off the floor. He pulled the Serb close to him and they began to sway to the music. "The best thing about not having a choreographed dance is that we can do what ever we want." Novak chuckled as Roger dipped him before kissing his neck.

"Hey, none of that during the dance," Novak said as Roger righted him and they continued to dance.

"Just want to let people know who you belong to," Roger said.

"Trust me. People will know. Especially if you keep drifting your hand south," Novak giggled as he grabbed Roger's hand from his ass. The Swiss chuckled as Novak put his hands on his lower back. Novak sighed out as Roger's lips caressed his neck.

"I love you so much," the 17 Grand Slam champion said into his ear. Novak moaned as Roger's hands went down to his ass again and he didn't stop him. The jazz song had ended and a new one started, but all Novak could think about was Roger's mouth. "I want you in me so bad," Roger said and Novak nearly came. They moved, but they didn't make it to the stairs. Instead, they laid down on the floor in front of the sofa; Novak on top. Clothes were shed rather fast and soon, Novak was lifting up Roger's legs up; one on the coffee table and the other on the sofa. Roger moaned when Novak palmed his cock. "Oh, God," he gasped out and Novak chuckled.

"Novak's fine," he quipped before entering a slick finger into Roger. Roger didn't even hear any cap pop open, but he didn't care. He grasped at Novak's shoulders as a second finger entered him. He made that girlish sounding moan which was weird because he usually made it when Novak's cock was in him. A third finger entered and he cried out when one of the three fingers reached his sweet spot. Roger was holding onto the leg of the coffee table and the sofa as Novak turned his fingers around in him.

"Oh, Novak, if you don't fuck me, I'm going to die right here on the floor," Roger said. Novak removed his fingers and opened a condom. He slipped it on before shifting Roger's hips. Roger bent his head back as Novak eased into him. The loud, deep moan that came from his mouth nearly had Novak coming right there. He leaned forward, sheathing himself the rest of the way in and kissed the long neck before him. He moaned into Roger's ear and then licked up the shell of it. Roger's legs came around his waist and they began to move together. After four years together, they didn't need to warm up to thrust together. They both started at the same time and the same pace. Then again, the pace they usually set gets faster. As the jazz music streaming through the iPod got upbeat, so did their love making. "Oh, Novak," Roger moaned as thrust up and hit his magical spot as Novak sometimes calls it.

"Oh, God, Roger," Novak said into the Swiss' ear as he thrust up. "You're so tight," he said before capturing Roger's mouth in a passionate kiss. Their moans melded together in one another mouths. Novak braced his knees on the floor and began to thrust harder. Roger moaned out his approval and Novak kept with that pace of thrusts. Novak ran his hands through Roger's hair, sometimes gripping it tight whenever Roger's legs tightened around his waist. "Do you want me to touch you?" Novak asked into the Swiss' ear. Roger replied in Swiss German and Novak reached down to grip the already hard cock between their bodies. Roger was muttering in his native language as Novak thrust into him and stroked his cock. As of late, he had been doing that before he would come and Novak was determined to learn the language fluently so he knew what Roger was muttering. Not long after since he started muttering, Roger gasped out as he came, his cum shooting out in between them and in Novak's hand. His muscles squeezed Novak's cock causing the Serb on top of him to go spastic. Novak let out his own moan as he came as well. "Wow, that was incredible," Novak said as he rested his head on Roger's chest.

"Yeah, that is in serious contending for our top five," Roger said. Novak chuckled as he lifted his head and kissed Roger. They both moaned as they felt the other getting hard again. "We should move to the bedroom," the Swiss said.

"Why? I like the floor," Novak said as he felt Roger unwrap his legs. He pulled out of Roger and pulled off the dead condom. He tied it off and tossed in the waste can before getting some wipes from the end table. They always kept them handy everywhere in the house. They never knew where they would be having sex. Roger laid still as Novak cleaned him off before turning the wipes on himself. Roger wasted no time after Novak was done. Novak barely had time to react when Roger sat up and gathered him into his arms. He chuckled as Roger got them on the floor, with him on top.

"In that case, we'll just do it down here again." Novak chuckled as Roger began to kiss his weak spot.

"Roger, there's a problem," Novak said as Roger began to open the end table for a condom. Novak didn't need to finish what he was going to tell Roger because Roger's hand hit the empty box. He groaned in despair as he pulled out the empty box and tossed it into the garbage.

"Guess we'll have to go to the bedroom after all," Roger said. He got up and stood over Novak naked, the Serb enjoying the view very well. "Race you?" he asked. However, he didn't give Novak time to answer because he took off right away.

"Hey, that's cheating," Novak called as he got up from the floor. He chased after Roger who was already up the stairs and in the bedroom by the time Novak was at the stairs. "Cheater!" Novak said as he entered the bedroom. Novak nearly had a heart attack when Roger wrapped him up in his arms from behind, but all thoughts ceased when Roger's lips eased up his neck and sunk into the skin below his ear. "Roger," Novak moaned feeling his knees grow weak. Roger caught him and they made it to the bed where everything was a blur.

Roger made love to him well in the night. In fact, Novak was sure he'd have to make a pit stop at the drug store at some point for more condoms. It was never fast or crazy like it was on the floor awhile ago. In their bed, their soon to be marriage bed, Roger was gentle, soft and loving to him. He kissed him in all the right places and touched every crevice of his body until he screamed out in pleasure. He didn't want it to end.

Unfortunately it did end. He was now laying with Roger under the sheet, running his fingers through his chest hair. "I enjoyed today," Novak said. Roger chuckled and Novak sat up to look at his fiance. "What?"

"I know you enjoyed today. Your screams of passion the last few hours told me that," Roger said. Novak blushed as he settled back into his previous position. "I love you so much," Roger said.

"I love you so much too," Novak said. He looked up and Roger kissed him. He soft moan prompted Roger to move around and get Novak underneath him. Novak moaned when their naked bodies came together again.

**End of Chapter Eleven**


	12. ATP Finals

**Chapter Twelve: ATP Finals**

Entering the hotel, Novak spotted his lover right away at the concierge desk. Roger was looking hot and he found himself staring as his mother and brothers wrangled their bags together. Roger was wearing a charcoal gray Henley shirt, black coat, dark blue jeans with Nike tennis shoes. A plaid blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. He licked his lips at the sight of his lover. It wasn't until he heard his brothers snickering that he realized that he was staring. "Novak, you are staring, honey," his mother said as Marko elbowed Novak in the back.

"I can't help it that he dresses good. When he dresses like that, it's for me," Novak said. Roger didn't seem to notice them as he handed a paper to the hotel employee. Novak's arm started to jerk and he looked down to see that Pierre had spotted Roger at the desk. As much as he hated to admit it, his dog loved Roger, too. Probably more than Novak. He had caught the two of them in bed together, with Roger rubbing Pierre's stomach, numerous times. Sometimes, it made him a little jealous.

"Looks like Pierre wants to say hi to his other daddy," Djorde said. Marko came up on the other side of Novak with a smile.

"What?" he asked Marko.

"I got an idea. Let the leash go, Pierre runs to Roger and you chase after him and.."

"I'm not using my dog as a patsy," Novak said.

"Oh, Roger's bending over," Djorde said and Novak's head whipped around. Both brothers snickered as he saw Roger had not bent over. "Use the dog, Nole."

"Let the leash go," Marko said and the two of them started to egg him on. With a sigh, Novak let go of Pierre's leash and the poodle mix bolted to Roger. "Now go after him." Novak jutted his elbow out into Marko's gut before heading after his dog. "Ow," Marko cringed holding his stomach.

Roger felt something pawing at his leg and then heard whining. He looked down to see Pierre jumping up and down. "Well, look who we have here," he said as he bent down to pick up his fiance's dog. Pierre was a popular pet among the ATP tour and he was a friendly dog; to most. Some players he did not like really well. "Where's your daddy?" he asked as the dog excitedly licked his chin. He chuckled as he made it difficult to sign in. "He likes me very much," he said to the girl at the counter, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"I don't know why." Roger looked up to see Novak coming up to him. "Sorry, he got away from me."

"Uh, huh," Roger said as Novak took the protesting Pierre from his arms. Dijana chuckled as she came up behind her son and began to check every one in. She distracted the front desk woman as Novak moved closer to Roger. "I can't help it that your dog likes me, Novak."

"He likes your belly rubs," Novak said. Roger chuckled as he discreetly passed him one of his hotel room keys.

"As much as I love your dog back, you're going to have to leave him when you come over tonight," Roger said as Berdych came up to them.

"Hey, Djokovic, you brought Pierre." He went to pet him, but the little ball of white fluff snapped at him before barking at him. Pierre didn't like it when someone interrupted his daddies. "Oh, what the hell?"

"Sorry, Berdych," Novak said as Pierre let Roger give him a scratch behind the ear.

"How come Roger gets to pet him and I don't?"

"It's Roger," Novak said causing Berdych to scoff. "Plus, Pierre can sense evil," he added and Roger chuckled softly as the Czech sulked away. "You're such a good boy, yes you are," Novak praised to Pierre. Roger collected his bags and winked at Novak before heading to the elevators.

Later that night, Novak came to Roger's room with Pierre in his arms. He placed the poodle mix onto the floor after entering the room. "Go find, Poppa," he said and the dog took off into the bedroom. There was a startled gasp as Pierre barked out.

"Novak, you were suppose to leave him in your room," Roger said from in the bedroom. When Novak came into the bedroom, he saw his fiance, in a towel, rubbing his dog's belly.

"I couldn't say no to our child," Novak said getting onto the bed. "Besides, he's our warning bell," he added picking up the dog from the bed. He placed him out in the sitting room with a toy before closing the door. He locked the door before turning back to look at Roger with a feral look. "And he knows when to leave his daddies alone," he added.

"Yeah, he does." Novak got onto the bed, straddling Roger's waist. He didn't stay there for long. Roger sat up and grabbed him before turning them over. They began to undress each other slowly before things heated up as Roger's hand clasped onto Novak's ass. Novak moaned into Roger's mouth and his legs automatically wrapped around Roger's waist. His moan got louder when he felt two fingers entered him at once. He didn't even hear Roger open the lube. "I'm slick enough, Roger. Put it in me and let's make love already." Roger chuckled at his fiance's impatience. He tore open a condom and rolled it on before hitching up Novak's hips. They both groaned out as Roger eased into him slowly. Novak's legs wrapped around his waist and he groaned into Novak's neck. Once all the way into his lover, Roger began to thrust in and out of him. Novak's arms wrapped around Roger's neck, weaving his fingers through the brown curls. Roger slowly made love to him and he was enjoying every moment. "Unh, Roger, yes," he moaned as Roger changed angles and hit his sweet spot again and again. Novak unhooked his arms from Roger's neck and his head bent back. Roger reached over and intertwined their hands together. Novak's legs tightened around Roger's waist and Roger groaned before reaching in between them and began to pump his lover's cock to the timing of his thrusts. Novak let out a mewling moan as Roger kissed his neck on his weak spot.

"Come for me, baby," Roger whispered intensely into Novak's ear. Novak's free hand dug into Roger's back as the hand joined with Roger's tightened, the knuckles going white as he was approaching his climax. His eyes rolled up into the back of his head in pleasure and he let out a gasping moan before Roger felt his hot liquid in his hand as Novak came. A few more thrusts as Novak's muscles clenched around his cock and he came as well. They both breathed heavily together as Roger placed small kisses over Novak's face. "I love you," he said.

"I love you, too," Novak said before Roger pulled out of him and they got cleaned up before going to sleep.

The night before the final...

Roger had just entered his hotel room when his phone went off. He groaned as he put his bags down and got his phone out of his pocket. He answered it without looking at the caller id. "Hello?" he asked.

"Hey, you," a familiar phone said. He chuckled hearing Novak. They hadn't talked all day, nor have they'd seen each other. Then he remembered the time of day and looked at the clock. It read 9:03.

"You are past the deadline," he teased.

"Only by three minutes," Novak said and Roger chuckled as he put his bag by the door.

"Rules are rules, love."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Novak said a few octaves lower. Roger let out a small laugh as he went a little red. This wasn't fair. Usually it was him that used that voice on Novak to get a rise out of him. "Now, hang up and come to bed." Roger stood there shocked after Novak hung up the phone. He hung up as well and made his way to the bedroom. He chuckled in disbelief when he saw Novak standing there in one of Roger's shirts. A green one to bring out his eyes.

"Okay, this is way beyond the rules." Novak chuckled as he walked over to Roger. "I know what your trying to do."

"What's that?" Novak asked as he reached up and began to pull the zipper of his jacket down.

"You're trying to seduce me," Roger said.

" I haven't seen or talked to my finace all day."

"Well, you've seen and talked to me. You have to go," Roger said as Novak took off his jacket.

"You aren't going to kick me out," Novak said causing Roger to chuckled. He stepped back and began to unbutton the shirt.

"And just what do you mean by that? Novak, there's a reason we have the rule. You need to ..." he didn't finish because Novak let the shirt fall and Roger was stunned into silence. Novak was naked. "Go," he finished.

"I'm sorry. What were you saying?" Novak asked. Before Novak could react, Roger was on him. Arms around his torso, lips on lips, hips to hips. Roger moaned into Novak's mouth as they kissed. Novak reached down and began to pull up Roger's shirt. He smirked as Roger let him before putting his lips back onto his. He knew he had Roger all the way when the 17 Grand Slam lifted him up and threw him on the bed.

Hours later, after the final...

Roger cursed in Swiss German softly, barely moving his lips as he sat down on his bench. He was hard. Really hard. He normally didn't get hard after playing Novak, but after the surprise visit from his fiance, his very naked fiance, all he could think about while playing him on the court, was the naked form of Novak in the throes of passion. Now he knows how Novak feels after playing him. Especially after Cincinnati. He started getting hard halfway through the first set and it got worse when Novak won the tiebreak and got even worse when Novak broke him to win the match. He groaned as he remember Novak's finger gracing his hip when he passed after the photo ops were done. It was risky and Novak knew Roger got excited when they did stuff in public like that. His cock had twitched and he nearly came at the touch of his younger lover.

Roger endured his press conference with the erection and answered the questions as best as he could. Once he was done, he high tailed it out of there and into the locker room. He breathed out as he tried to will it away before he went into the showers. "Not a good feeling is it?" Roger looked up to see Novak with his cocky grin.

"No, it isn't," Roger said.

"Now you know how I feel," Novak said as he came in front of Roger. "Serves you right for kicking my ass in Wimbledon and Cincinnati." Roger chuckled as Novak knelt in front of him.

"Shouldn't you be doing press?" Roger asked.

"Not when my lover is in pain," Novak said. He leaned forward and kissed Roger. The Swiss leaned forward as well, responding to the kiss. He moaned softly prompting Novak to climb onto his lap. He groaned when their cocks pressed together and if it was possible, he found himself growing harder. Novak moaned along with him and he put his legs around Roger's waist.

"You won the match. How do you want me?" Roger asked.

"I'll do that tonight," Novak said. "Right now, you need relief and the only way for that is to fuck me," he said. Roger nearly came at Novak's words and then Novak pulled off his shirt. "Take me right here, right now, against the lockers." Roger wasted no time and lift Novak up. The Serb let out a moan of pleasure and pain when his back made contact with the lockers. Novak's shorts and underwear were quickly shed and they were quickly joined by Roger's. Roger had retrieved a condom from the bag after Novak assured him they didn't need lube. He rolled the condom on, his eyes rolling up when his cock twitched. Novak chuckled knowing the control he had over Roger. Roger shut him up when he spread his cheeks and eased his cock into Novak's heat. Novak's head bent back in pleasure, eyes rolling up into the eyelids. It was Roger's turn to smirk and chuckle as he started to thrust in and out of Novak. The Serb moaned as Roger kissed his neck, nipping the skin. Roger groaned with him as he changed angles and Novak gasped when Roger's cock hit his prostate over and over again. "Oh, God, yes, Roger."

"Oh, Novak," he groaned into his neck. They stopped thrusting to gaze at each other before Novak surged forward and they kissed, deeply and passionately. The heat of the kiss intensified the love making and Roger clasped his hand around Novak's cock. Novak moaned into Roger's mouth as the hand pumped and pulled his cock. Between kisses he muttered Serbian and next thing Roger knew, his future husband gasped out a moan, breaking the kissing altogether as he came sharply. Roger buried his head into Novak's neck as he came right behind him, in a deep low moan. "Holy shit," he muttered and Novak chuckled. "How are you going to top that later on?"

"I'll think of something," Novak said as Roger sat down on the bench. He glanced over to the clock and groaned.

"Are you late?"

"By five minutes," Novak said resting his head on Roger's shoulder.

"You should go," he said. "Unless you want the press people to come in here and find us basking in our after glow."

"It would save us the trouble of having to come out," Novak said. Roger gave him a stern look prompting him to slip off his lap. "I'll see you later tonight," he said gathering his clothes.

"All right," Roger said. They kissed once more before Novak headed off to clean up.

That night, Novak and Roger had one more celebration before going to sleep.

**End of Chapter Twelve**

**Author's Note: The next two chapters are going to a two parter. The wedding! So, it may take me a while because I don't want to make them too short. I kinda rushed this chapter and I don't want to do that. **


	13. Wedding Bells

**Chapter Thirteen: Wedding Bells **

March 2015, South Africa, Rental Estate

Novak moaned as he turned in his sleep. He was having a good dream about him and Roger. Problem was, he was waking up. The alarm in his head was going off and he didn't remember any alarm in his dream. Novak woke up to the alarm clock blaring beside the bed. He slapped his hand down on it to turn it off before he laid back down on the pillow. Why was he up? It was his off season before the clay court season. He turned his head to find a rose on his pillow, with a note. Oh yeah. He sat up and pulled the rose up to his nose. He smelled in it's freshness before picking up the note and reading it.

_**I can't wait to be married to you, Novak. I'm counting the hours till we walk down the aisle. I love you so much. See you at the altar, baby. Love, Roger**_

Novak giggled as he placed the rose in a vase that was on the bedside. It seemed Roger planned ahead. Yet, Roger was on the other side of the city in a hotel. How did he get this stuff here? Just then there was a knock on the door and it opened to reveal his best man, Andy Murray. "Morning," he said bringing in some breakfast.

"Morning," Novak said as he sat up. "Andy, you didn't let Roger in here while I was sleeping, did you?"

"No. It's bad luck for a bride and groom to see each other before the wedding," Andy said. Novak scowled when Andy used the word 'bride', but then again, the wedding was going through with Novak as the bride.

"I'll ignore that quip," Novak said getting out of bed. "He must have had someone bring it," he said.

"I saw Mirka and her pregnant belly in here last night. She claimed Roger forgot something," Andy said. Novak smiled as he thought of Mirka. When he and Roger were talking about kids, they immediately thought of Mirka being the surrogate. So, two donor eggs were used, one with Roger's sperm and the other with Novak's sperm. About a month and a half after Mirka had the eggs implanted in her, Roger shared a sonogram with Novak. Both fertilized eggs took. They were having twins! Now, he and Roger were finally getting married.

They had previously talked about getting married during the off season, but due to Roger's lesser schedule and Novak needing a break, they both decided to take a break before the clay court season. They made plans for a beach wedding in South Africa on a private beach, but the weather at the time was not cooperating. While it may be the tail end of summer, it was too windy and there was a threat of rain in the forecast. So, they decided to move it to the Federer estate. The gated house allowed them to get their guests in without being seen. They had a tent in the backyard set up in case of rain.

Novak got out of bed and headed to where Andy had set up breakfast. "Nervous?" he asked.

"I'm shaking," Novak said and to prove it, he held up a hand to show his best friend he was indeed.

"I'd kiss your nerves away, but your husband to be might kill me. Not to mention my wife," Andy said and Novak chuckled. "Eat."

"I'm too nervous. I can't eat," he said.

"I'd thought you'd say that," the Scotsman said before getting out his phone. He hit speed dial and Novak wondered who he was calling. His mother? The line rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" a familiar voice said causing Novak to gasp out. "Andy?"

"He won't eat," Andy said.

"Novak Djokovic, you are going to eat breakfast, you hear me," Roger said and Novak chuckled.

"Yes, I will."

"Good, I don't need you fainting before you reach the altar," Roger said. Novak smiled as Andy made a goofy face. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Novak said before Roger hung up. Andy pulled a chair out and Novak sat down to eat.

"I'll get your clothes out," Andy said. Novak nodded and he dug into his fruit breakfast blend.

After breakfast, Novak hopped into the shower. He stood under the hot water as he washed his body with the AXE body wash in the stall for him. It was Roger's favorite scent and he was determined to make his soon to be husband go crazy during the ceremony. He used Gillette shampoo that Roger lent to him. Another scent to drive the Swiss nuts at the altar. Once he was cleaned, he got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist. He used another towel to dry off as he walked back into the bedroom. Andy had laid out his clothes he selected for the wedding. Instead of white, since it was beyond pointless, Roger and Novak were going to wear black suits with red shirts, black ties. Black was always a favorite color on each other, plus the red to match the theme of love that Novak had picked out. Novak stared at the underwear that Andy had put out and grabbed it before going over to the dresser. Novak put the boxer briefs on top before pulling out the underwear drawer. He found his lacy red underwear that was a gift for his 25th birthday party and slipped it on. Since he was going to be uncomfortable wearing it all day, he slipped his boxer briefs on top of them. He finished dressing when Andy came in the room dressed as well. "Looking sharp, Bride," Andy joked.

"You too, Maid of Honor," Novak said.

"Hey, I'm married," Andy said holding up his wedding ring hand. "It's Matron of Honor," he corrected and Novak snickered. "Wait," he said.

Meanwhile, on the other end of town...

Roger snapped his phone shut and put it on the table. He went back to his paper as Mirka stared at him. "Mirka, I can feel your stare through the paper."

"He nervous?"

"He wasn't going to eat," Roger said putting the paper down. Mirka put her gaze down to his own breakfast plate which was barely touched.

"If you're going to be that way, you're not leaving this room until you eat," Mirka said. Roger sighed as he started to eat.

After eating his breakfast, he hopped into the shower and used his Gillette body wash, then his Gillette shampoo. Both were Novak's favorites. Both scents were sure to drive Novak crazy at the altar. He got out of the shower, turning the water off, and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked into the bedroom to find Mirka trying to grab his tie from the floor. "Oh, stop before you fall."

"I'm not going to fall," she said straightening herself up. He bent down and picked up the tie as she sat herself down on a chair. "I hope you two realize what I'm doing for you," she said as he put her feet up.

"Yes, you are bringing our children into the world and we love you for it," Roger said.

"You know, it was a given that I would be your surrogate for when you two decided to have kids." Roger chuckled as he pulled on his underwear underneath his towel before removing it. He dried himself off before putting on deodorant. He put on the red shirt Mirka had laid out. She let out a breath and he looked over to see her rubbing her belly.

"Hey, don't be going into labor before the wedding, girl. It has to be stress free. Last thing I need is Novak having a panic attack and you know how he gets when he panics."

"It's the end of the world. Look, relax, would you? I'm not due for another three months."

"Says the woman pregnant with twins," Roger quipped. Mirka stuck out her tongue at him before attempting to get up from the chair. She groaned out in despair after her third attempt. Roger headed over and held out his hands. Mirka gladly took them and allowed her best friend to help her off the chair. "I have a feeling Novak and I are going to be doing that a lot tonight." Mirka blew a raspberry at him before leaving him to finish dressing. Roger pulled on his pants before grabbing his tie. He headed into the sitting room and Mirka helped him put it on. "Okay, I'm nervous. There, I said it. I'm nervous," he said and Mirka chuckled. "I'm nervous about marrying the love of my life. I'm nervous about our future commitment and our impending fatherhood."

"Both of which you both will be wonderful at. You'll have each other to go through with it," she said. "You two love each other and I know you will love these babies too, because if you don't then I'm going to kill you both and raise them on my own." Roger chuckled. "I'm serious. My ankles are swollen, so this had better not be all for nothing," she said as she tightened his tie, causing him to grunt.

"Okay," he said.

"Now, let's get you to the house and get you married to that guy you love so much."

"All right, let's go, baby mama," Roger said causing her to laugh out, smacking him on the arm.

Dijana was helping Novak with his boutonniere when Srdjan came into the room. "Well?" his son asked.

"He just got here with Mirka. She is getting huge," his dad said.

"Oh, don't say that when she's around. She'll have one of her hormone episodes and start crying. Roger wants her stress free for the next three months until she gives birth and so do I," Novak said as he put on his mother's corsage.

"Okay, my lips are sealed."

"I nearly had a panic attack when she bent over the other day to pick up something off the floor." Dijana chuckled as she put on Srdjan's boutonniere.

"Okay, you ready to get married?" she asked Novak.

"Come on, Mom. I've been ready since he proposed," he said and his parents chuckled.

Soft classical music played as guests were shown to their seats inside the tent. Mirka and Andy made their way to the front of the tent. Mirka wore a red off shoulder maternity gown that flattered her curves and her baby bump. Most guests beamed at her and Andy as they came down the aisle. Most of the 50 guests, mostly family from Novak's side, knew about the babies. They laughed as Mirka batted away Andy's attempt to help her up the stairs to the altar. He gestured to the back of the tent where Roger and Nova would soon be meeting up with each other before heading over to his correct side of the altar, on the 'bride' side.

Meanwhile, at the back of the tent, Roger and Novak, planning on walking down the aisle on their parents' arms, were seeing each other since last night at the rehearsal dinner. Roger was pacing back and forth in the sitting room as he waited for Novak to come downstairs. He snapped his fingers, slapping his hands together as he paced. He let out a nervous breath as the door opened and he turned to see his future husband walk in with a smile. "Hey, you," Novak said using his trademark phone answer.

"Hey, yourself, beautiful," Roger said back causing Novak to chuckle. "You look incredible."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Federer," Novak said as Roger gathered him up in his arms. They kissed softly before wrapping themselves in each others' arms. "I'm so nervous," Novak whispered into Roger's ear. It caused Roger to chuckle as he kissed underneath Novak's ear.

"I'm nervous too, lover," the Swiss said as the door opened.

"Oh, hey, enough of that boys," Lynette said as she walked in with her husband behind her. "You can do plenty of that during your wedding night."

"Please, we've done plenty of this over the last seven years," Roger said before giving Novak one last kiss before they took pictures of Novak with his parents and Roger with his parents. They would save the ones of Roger and Novak until they were husbands. "All right. Let's do this," Roger said. "I'm ready. Are you?" he asked Novak.

"Yes, I'm ready," he said. They shared one last kiss before Roger, Lynette and Robert headed out first.

The music was still classical as Andy's wife, Kim, guided their two year old down the aisle, holding her hand while putting flowers on the floor. Every now and then, the little girl would stop and let go of her mother's hand to do it herself, throwing the petals to the floor in a not so gentle manner. Next was a young cousin of Novak's who came walking down with the pillow that would have had the rings on, but they were in Mirka and Andy's safe keeping. He behaved half way down the aisle and then took off in a dead sprint to the front. Both children got laughs from the audience.

Rafael Nadal, Maria Sharapova, Andy Roddick, Serena and Venus Williams, Stan Warwrinka, Kym Clisters, Sam Stouser, Petra Kivtova, Jelena Jankovic and Anna Ivonavic were among the 50 guests in the tent wedding. It was mostly family and very close friends. Rafa's parents were there and Andy Murray's mom was present. Coaches, Paul Annacone and Marian Vadja was there as well. Some celebrity guests, Gwen Stefani and Gavin Rossdale were in attendance. Just people Roger and Novak wanted to share their special day with.

Classical music changed to the song of choice to the grooms, or groom and bride, and the back of the tent opened up.

First down the aisle with his parents, was Roger. Lynette and Robert were on his left and right, beaming as much as their son. Lynette said something to Roger causing him to laugh as they reached the front. Behind him, Novak came out with his parents on his sides. His mother on his left, his father on his right. Roger got his parents settled after they hugged and kissed and he waited for Novak to finish his walk to him. Dijana hugged her son first before Srdjan hugged him.

Novak took Roger's offered hand and was taken surprised when his lover, soon to be husband twirled him as they got up to the altar. Standing to officiate the service was Diana's husband, Jim, who got ordained online just for this occasion. He had his notes for the ceremony on hand as Roger and Novak joined hands. Roger went to kiss him, but Jim stopped him to the amusement of the crowd. "We are not at that part yet," he said sternly causing their guests to chuckle.

Friends and family, we are gathered here to today to join these two men in marriage," Jim said reading from his notes. "So far so good," he said and everyone chuckled.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Wedding Bliss

**Chapter Fourteen: Wedding Bliss**

The reception was in full swing when Andy Murray stood up to give his best man speech. He tapped his glass to get everyone's attention and next thing his knew, there was a spotlight on him. "Okay, no one said anything about a spotlight," he complained and everyone laughed. "Okay, uh, well, Novak and Roger. You guys have come a long way to be together. While the world still doesn't know about you two, those who matter at the moment do and I'm sure I speak for everyone here, when I say that we can all see the love you have for each other." Roger and Novak smiled as Andy cleared his throat. "In fact, unbeknownst to them, a small group of us knew they were eventually get together." Everyone laughed.

"Here we go," Roger said causing Novak to hide his face.

"At some point in 2007, I noticed my pal, Novak, practically eye fucking Roger on the court and off," he said getting an uproar of laughs. "He thought he was being subtle. He thought wrong. A small group of us, men and women, you know who you are, formed a little group called the Rovak support group. It consisted of active tennis players at the time who supported the relationship of Roger and Novak. We knew they were going to get together, because at least one half saw Roger doing the same thing to Novak when the young Serbian wasn't looking." This time it was Roger's turn to hide behind Novak as his new husband laughed.

"Yeah, he's dead," Novak said.

"It took them a whole year, actually two if you think about it, for us to discover that they had gotten together and had hidden it for a better part of the year. So, we supporters dedicated our time to help them keep this relationship in the dark from other players who wouldn't exactly be supportive."

"Tsonga," someone coughed. It was Leyton.

"Leyton, man, we know that was you," Andy said before continuing. "Novak and Roger, may you have many happy years as a married couple and good luck with your impending fatherhood. To Rovak!" he toasted causing their supporters to echo him.

"Rovak!" There was a small drink before Andy handed the mic to Mirka for her best man speech. She stood up and let out a sigh.

"Well, it's obvious that not only did I get chosen to be a best man, but I get the honor of bringing these guys' kids into the world. Which believe it or not had better be worth it," she said causing people to laugh. "I'm serious. I haven't seen my own feet since February, so this marriage had better work out." By now everyone was laughing. "We were not expecting twins."

"She's okay," Roger said patting Novak on the hand.

"The second I met Roger, I knew he was gay," Mirka said.

"On the other hand," Roger said.

"We can't kill her until she gives birth," Novak said into his ear.

"My gaydar was a gift and a curse in my opinion. I became Roger's best friend that day and most loyal confidant. So, when I caught him checking out Novak's ass when the Serb bent over to pick something up, I knew had some leverage over him. He even told me and I quote; 'That kid's got a nice ass.'" Everyone was laughing. "I knew they were together before the Rovak support and that is something, because these people will sacrifice anything to keep their relationship secret. If they could come out tomorrow, they would, but until the world is ready, we get them for ourselves." Everyone chuckled as Mirka raised her glass, which only had water in it, and they all followed her lead. "Congrats, guys and may many years be pleased upon you. Roger and Novak!"

"Roger and Novak!"

Hours later, Roger was carrying Novak down the hall to their bedroom. Half of their guests were already gone, most heading to the next tournament they were competing in. They reached the room in a fit of laughter as Novak turned the knob and felt around for the light. However, he didn't need to. Dozens of LED candles were around the room, lit. "Wow," Novak said as Roger carried him across the threshold. He put him down and closed the door. "I don't think I've ever been this tired in my life," Novak said taking off his jacket.

"What about after the Australian Open in 2012?" Roger asked. He was already kissing the nape of Novak's neck.

"Oh, never mind. This is a good tired. Dancing all night with my new husband tired," he said.

"Hmm, husband," Roger moaned before pressing his lips to Novak's neck again. Novak moved his head to the side to allow Roger to have more neck to nibble on. "I love you," the Swiss whispered into Novak's ear.

"I love you, too," Novak said. He held up his hand to show Roger that his hand wasn't shaking. "What was that Venus said about us being nervous on our wedding night?" he asked. Roger chuckled before spinning Novak around.

"We can still use those, but later," he said. "Right now, I want to make love with my husband." Novak moaned as Roger kissed him softly. They slowly undressed each other amongst their kissing, making sure they touched each part of each others' bodies as the skin was exposed. They untied each others' tie, tossing them aside before unbuttoning their shirts. Once they were bare chested, Roger moved his lips from Novak's neck and moved them down to Novak's collarbone. Novak moaned as he began to undo Roger's pants. They toed off their shoes before taking each others' pants off. In their Emporiom Armani underwear, Roger pulled the bed covers down and they got into the bed. Underneath the sheets and comforter, they found a kissing rhythm. Novak moaned as Roger's hands roamed his body, up his thigh, playing with the waistband of his underwear. He moved back to his neck and licked the spot underneath his ear. Novak moaned moving his head to the side and then saw the table. He chuckled causing Roger to pull away. "What?" he asked.

"Look at the table," he said. Roger looked over at the bedside table and chuckled. Laying in a nice layout were condoms, lubricant and their two vibrators. "Is this Andy or Mirka's doing?" he asked.

"Both. Hmm, both vibrators," Roger moaned. "Whatever shall we do?" Novak chuckled as Roger's hand slipped into his underwear. He moaned when the hand squeezed his ass.

"Roger," Novak moaned. Roger pulled off his underwear off and got the lubricant from the bedside table. He put some onto his fingers and slipped them into Novak's hole. "Oh, God, Roger," he moaned as his husband hitched up his hips. Roger added a third fingers and twisted them around and up. His newly wedded husband let out a yelp of pleasure when his finger's grazed his sweet spot. "Ah, just do it already."

"Now, now, hubby. That's no way to talk on our wedding night."

"Roger, I'm begging you. Please make love to me already," Novak pleaded.

"Not yet," Roger said before pulling his fingers out. He kissed Novak who tried to gain dominance, but Roger kept the kiss slow. He kissed down Novak's neck and smirked hearing his younger husband, groaning out in despair. He kissed passed his collarbone and grabbed a nipple with his teeth. Novak moaned out, eyes rolling up into the back of his head. Roger switched over to the other nipple and gave it the same treatment.

"Roger," Novak moaned. Roger moaned in enjoyment and licked down Novak's stomach, his head disappearing underneath the covers. He dipped his tongue into Novak's bellybutton before blowing on the erect penis. Novak gasped when Roger suddenly engulfed his cock. "Oh, shit, Roger." Roger chuckled, the vibrations causing Novak's hips to buck. He moaned as Roger suck him deeply, hollowing his cheeks. Novak curled his fingers through Roger's hair, intent on keeping his head down there.

Suddenly, Roger pulled away, surprising Novak. "Wha …?" he started to ask. Roger sat up, pushing the cover back and reached over to the table. He grabbed the vibrator that attached and rolled a condom onto Novak's cock. He then put the vibrator onto his cock. "Wait," Novak groaned.

"Why?"

"If I have this on, you get the other one," Novak said. Roger licked his lips, looking over at the other vibrator. "It'll just get lonely sitting over there. We might as well use it too," he said. Roger grabbed it and rolled them over so that Novak was on top.

"Only if you put it in me," he said. Novak smiled before grabbing the lube. Roger bended his knees, putting his feet flat on the bed and raised his hips. Novak smoothed lube onto the vibrator and keeping eye contact with Roger, he slowly eased the toy into him. Roger groaned deeply as Novak eased the vibrator up to the hilt into him. "Okay, now what?" Novak answered by rolling a condom onto Roger's cock and before Roger could react, Novak sunk down on him. He let out a moan that echoed through the room. Once Novak was all the way down, Roger reached up and turned on the vibrator on Novak's cock. The vibrations caused Novak to thrust down and Roger moaned when his cock shifted.

"Sit up," Novak demanded. Roger did just that, both of them groaning when the angle changed. "Now keep up with me, husband," he snapped before wrapping his legs around. Roger groaned as Novak began to thrust down and he began to thrust up into Novak. The Serb groaned before gathering the Swiss' lips in a deep, passionate kiss. They groaned into each others' mouths as they moved together in tandem. Roger moved his lips down Novak's neck and grabbed his husband's ass, pulling him closer. Novak let out a luscious sounding moan causing Roger to moan as well.

"You call this love making?" Roger asked.

"You never heard of tough love?" Novak asked. "You ready?" he asked indicating the remote for the vibrator in Roger. He nodded and Novak kissed him softly. "Turn it on." Roger reached over and got the remote. He nervously licked his lips before switching it on. It caused a chain reaction between the two. First, Roger gasped out, not expecting the immediate pleasure he was getting from the device in his ass. His hips jerked up sharply, his cock hitting Novak's sweet spot. Novak let out a sharp moan, his hips digging down and he held onto Roger for dear life. They found a new steady rhythm and moved together. Novak kissed down Roger's neck leaving Roger to kiss his.

"Oh, baby, I love you," Roger said.

"I love you," Novak said squeezing his legs around Roger's waist. "I love you in me." Roger groaned and thrust up getting a lengthy moan from Novak. "Do you love being in me?"

"Yes, I do." Roger gripped his hands onto Novak's hips, knowing he would leave marks. The vibrations from both vibrators were taking their toll on the two men and both were grunting and groaning. Grunts and groans that told one another they were close. Roger clasped his hand around Novak's vibrating member and began to stroke it. Novak groaned into Roger's neck before clenching his muscles around Roger's cock. The Swiss groaned, each time he thrust his hips, he'd press down on the device inside him. "Novak," he groaned. Novak reached down and turned up the speed on Roger's vibrator. "Oh, shit," the Swiss groaned, his hips bucking up into Novak. The Serb moaned before pulling Roger into a kiss. They moved together, moaning into each others' mouths before Novak let out a moan before gasping out a breath.

"Oh, God," he moaned as his climax hit him out of the blue. His muscles squeezed around Roger's cock causing his husband to gasp out his orgasm as well in a guttural moan.

"Holy..." he gasped out before reaching over and turning off his vibrator, "...shit," he gasped before falling back on the bed. Novak turned off his own vibrator and got off of Roger. They laid down next to each other, catching their breaths.

"Wow. You were right about the sex after we would get married," Novak said causing Roger to chuckle. Novak turned onto his side and laid his head on Roger's shoulder. "Hmm, only been married for eight hours and we're already having incredible sex." Roger chuckled as he ran his fingers along Novak's arm.

"I love you," Roger said.

"I love you, too," Novak said and Roger kissed him on the head.

"How about a bath?"

"Bubble bath?"

"Is there any other kind?" Roger asked causing his husband to chuckle. Fifteen minutes later, Roger and Novak were 'swimming' in the tub. They broke out the champagne and the glasses gifted to them from Venus. "To us," Roger said holding up his glass.

"To us and the birth of our children," Novak said. They clinked their glasses and took a big sip. "Hmm, this is nice."

"And just think. In about three months, maybe sooner, we'll be dads," Roger said into his ear. Novak moaned when Roger kissed his ear.

"So, we should get as much sex as can in our three month window, because once they come," Novak said.

"Absolutely," Roger said as Novak grabbed his glass and set them down. He climbed onto Roger's lap and they kissed passionately. Roger ran his hands down his husband's back and slipped them into the water. Novak moaned as he grabbed his ass and squeezed. It was going to be a fantastic wedding night.

Three months later...

In a hospital in Basel, Switzerland, in a private room, Novak and Roger were holding their newborn son and daughter. "One of each," Novak said holding his son.

"Yeah, so, you're off the hook for a second pregnancy Mirka," Roger said.

"Who said I agreed to a second pregnancy?" Mirka asked. "You want more, someone else can do it."

"No, I think we're good," Novak said. He walked over to his husband who held their daughter.

"So, the names. Have you decided?" Mirka asked. "I am their godmother, not to mention their surrogate." Roger and Novak chuckled as Mirka sipped her water. "Twenty six hours of labor, boys. I want some serious compensation."

"Rosalyn Mirka," he said gesturing to the girl and she 'awed' at them.

"Theodore Nico," Novak said holding up to their son.

"Very nice names," she said. "Congrats, guys. You are now dads." Roger and Novak kissed softly as their twins slept. Their family was now complete.

**THE END**


End file.
